A New You
by Phamily
Summary: Two friends who have been with each other for more than 10 years have become youtubers and one day meet Dan and Phil, They flirt, they cry, and they fall inlove. But who will love who? Find out here! (We don't own Dan, Phil, any of there friends, and BBC Radio 1) *Linked with fan page from Facebook Called Phamily. Writers are Camrin, Diana and Alyx.*
1. Run Away

Caten's POV

I knocked on the door, I stood there awkwardly with my luggage and waited for the door to open. I didn't understand anything anymore but if i knew one thing it was to always go to Deni when i needed help. I looked at my feet and started to fidget.

"Caten? What are you doing here?" I looked up to see Deni. Her long brown hair was in a low Pony and she was wearing an All Time Low shirt with red Skinny Jeans. Her socks were mismatch as always and her green eyes were full of worry.

"Well, you know how i have been having problems at home?" She nodded. "Well... I kind of ran off." Her eyes got wide while she looked at me I could see her worry grow bigger. She then opened the door more and let me in.

"Don't worry my family loves you! They will let you stay!" I walked in and took my converse off. She took my suitcase upstairs to her room while i went into the living room. I sat on the couch and looked around. I have been in this room to many times, i looked over at the toy chest and thought of when Deni and i were 10, we always played with the stuffed pokemon. I then looked over at the bean bags that haven't moved in years. We always sat there and talked about boys, I then looked over at the coffee table to see her laptop. I grabbed it and looked at what was on it.

Phil is not on fire 4. Was written on the top of a webpage, there were two boys sitting there with a play simble on them. I clicked it and watched.

"A Dan sized Pea or a Pea sized Dan?" Said one boy. The other boys blue eyes got wide and he smiled.

"A Dan sized Pea! Imagine eating that!" He put his arms out in front of him and pretended to eat the air. The other boy gave him a disaproved face and sighed.

"No no that would be a Pea sized Dan."

"Oh.." The other boy looked so upset.

"Oh haha I'm Phil every body." Said the other boy with the brown eyes. They boy named Phil mad a sad face, I paused there and tried to muffle a giggle. I put the laptop down and stood up to go get Deni. But when i turned around she was already standing there.

"I see you found Dan and Phil."

I felt embarrassed for getting caught so i looked down. "I-I'm sorry i just wanted to see what it was."

She laughed and walked towards me. "Oh don't worry Caten it's all fine." I looked at her in relief. She smiled at me stood next to me and hung her arm around my shoulder. "Mum and Dad said it's fine, you can stay here a while." I looked over at her and smiled. She smiled back. "You know your always aloud here. I mean were BEST friends! Have been since we were 6! Your already like a sister to me! Why not just adopt you!" We both laughed and then we walked into the Kitchen were Maddie was.( Maddie was her mum and i normally called her mum).

"Hey mum." I said, she looked over to me and smiled.

"Oh Caten deary! Long time no see! How is that wicked step mother of yours? Still a bitch?" She said that with a big smile. I looked down and stared at the floor.

"Yeah... That's why i'm here. I'm 18 now and i can leave there house when ever i wanted so... I left. But i had no where to go, no money, no job, no nothing. So you guys were my only hope." She walked over to me and hugged me.

"Your already like a daughter to me. So you can move in! Free of charge!"

"No its fine ill pay and everything!"

"No need! Save your money for when you really need it!" I nodded and she smiled. "Now... Mac and Cheese?"

"It's like you were reading my mind!" I said. She laughed and walked over to stove and made my Mac and Cheese. I walked over to the Dining room and sat down. Deni walked into the living room to grab her laptop. I sat in the chair all alone, until i heard a beep. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and saw i had a voice mail. I hit the talk button to lissen to it and put it up against my ear.

"You little bitch!" I heard my step mother say. "You cant just pack up your Shit and leave! How do you think you made your father feel! He is sitting in his chair with one of your stupid little coats crying. I can't believe you would do this to us! Don't ever think about coming back! And don't think your phone will be on for long because im about to call and get it turned off! How does that feel BITCH! NOW I HOPE YOU DIE!" I heard the robot women say voice mail end and i sat there. I wanted to laugh, i wanted to cry, i wanted to cheer, i wanted to cut. I had so many different emotions but the one that i really felt... was freedom.

"Hey you wanna finish the... Why are you smiling like that?" I looked over at Deni who was standing there with her laptop.

"I'm free! That bitch called telling me not to go back!" Deni's eyes got wide and she put her laptop down and started to squeal with excitement We laughed after that and she ran into the kitchen and grabbed a wine bottle and her mum. They walked into the dining room and poured the glasses. We each took one and smiled.

"To Freedom" We all said then clinked glasses then took a sip.

"Mum why are you free?" I heard Deni's brother ask, he walked in and saw me and his face went red. "Oh... Caten your here... I um... bye.." He then ran off. Ever since he told me he liked me a few weeks ago he has felt so awkward near me. I shrugged it off and we all laughed.

After we finished the Mac and Cheese, Deni and myself went upstairs to her room and laid on her bed. We finished watching the Dan and Phil video and chilled on her bed. "I wanna become a video blogger." I rolled over on my stomach and looked at her.

"What?" She looked at me and smiled.

"I think it would be cool! I mean like i could become famous like Dan and Phil!"

"There not famous. I never heard of them until today."

"I'm talking about Internet Famous! Not normal Famous!" I sighed and rolled on back. Deni got up and walked over to her desk and grabbed her Camera and a stand. She placed them in front of her bed focusing on it. She then walked over to her mirror and grabbed a sharpie and made cat whiskers. She then walked over to me and made mine. I sighed and looked at her.

"Do i really have to join your little fantasy?"

"Yes!" I sighed again and sat up. I fixed my orange hair and looked at her. She was playing with her brown hair trying to figure out how to have it. She walked back over and sat down. "Ready?" She asked. I nodded and she turned her Camera on. "Hey Internet! My name is Deni! Yes you heard me! Deni! And this is my first video!" She smiled and waved. "I'm going to make this a question video sooooo here were go!" She then moved the camera over to were it can see the both of us and then she smiled. "Well i couldn't do this alone or it would be boring so i am having my friend Caten join me! Say hi Caten."

I looked at her then the camera and awkwardly said "Hi..".

"That wasn't that hard!" She laughed at herself and looked at the Camera. "She is a loner." I dropped my jaw and grabbed a pillow and hit her.

"That's not true!"

"Yes it is you bloody American!" We then had a 5 second pillow fight then remembered there was a camera there. We fixed our-self's and smiled at the Camera again. "Okay lets answer questions. First one... How old are you? Well im 18 almost 19."

"And im 18."

"Next! Who was your first love? OH! Mine was... This kid named Jared... oh so sexy."

"Mine was food.." We both laughed and moved on. About 5 minutes later we finished and Deni went to go download it on her laptop. I sat on her bed just sitting there, all i really wanted to do was sleep. So i laid back on her pillows and closed my eyes. Then slept.


	2. Oh My Gawd

Deni's POV

"Deni.. Deni!"

I heard someone calling my name and I felt them shaking my shoulder. From personal experience I knew to ignore this- It was almost always my Mum waking me up for college. So i grabbed my blanket and pulled it over my head.

"Deni... Come on Deni!"

After two more calls I noticed that it was Caten. Then thoughts of the night before came flooding back to me. The mac and cheese, the Wine, the whiskers, the camera, the five second pillow fight. I thought it was all a dream. Living with my best friend is too good to be true, and now she is sitting here trying really hard to wake me up.

"Deni.. Deni! God damnit just get up!"

I could tell she was getting irritated by this point so I sat up, rubbed my grotty eyes and reached for my glasses. I put them on and looked for my phone. When i grabbed it I was fiddling with it trying to find the power button. The light shinned in my eyes blinding me, when my eyes were adjusted i looked at my phone.

"4:13am?"

I couldn't help but shout at her for waking me up so early. "What the fuck! I'm NEVER up this early and i don't it want to start today!"

"I'm sorry, but, I woke up and went to get a glass of water and then came back up and grabbed my laptop and-"

I cut her off by saying " Is there a point of waking me up so early?"

"I'm getting to that. Our video was loaded on the page and I refreshed it so I could watch back and smile at the stupid parts and the view count... It had gone up! I couldn't believe it! I sat there staring for 10 minutes at the number 16,764. Where famous! Well internet famous... but still famous!" by now I was screaming at Caten for another reason.

"Oh my God are you serious?"

"Yes! Over 5,000 like and only 4 dislikes."

I found myself punching myself repetitively trying to wake myself up from this dream.

"What are you doing Deni?" Caten said to me, she didn't try to stop me she was actually enjoying me punching myself.

"Trying to awake myself up. This is a dream I know it is! Who would watch 5 minutes of us goofing around?"

"Clearly almost 17,000 people do." She laughed a little before I continued to talk.

"I guess, but what does this mean now? Does it mean we're You Tubers? Do we need to upload more then one video to count as one?"

"Probably more videos" She replied "should I set up my own account and put videos on that?"

We both giggled and grabbed the laptop. She pulled up the web age went into the sigh in chart. She typed the words 'Havenolife957' into the box and finished the info then clicked the confirmation box so we both had accounts. We had something really big planned for our next video on my channel. We went back to sleep with massive smiles on our faces and we settled down on the bed. Before I knew it our alarm went off.

"Girls! Breakfast is ready!" I heard my mother yell from down stairs. I threw the blanket off of me and jumped up. I turned around to look at Caten to see she was still laying down with a pillow on her head.

"Come on Caten!"

"Noooo! I don't want to get up." She moaned. I walked to the end of my bed and grabbed her ankles. I pulled her off of my bed and dragged into the hall.

"Do you WANT me to break your face from dragging you down the stairs?" She moaned and kicked me off. She got up and walked down the stairs. We sat down at the breakfast bar while my mom put eggs and toast in front of us.

"Thanx mum." We both said. Mum nodded and went to make more breakfast.

"So mum... Caten and myself made a youtube video last night." I said while playing with my eggs.

"Really? How did it turn out?"

"Almost 17,000 views." I said while looking at the plate.

"Are you serious?" My mum said gasping.

I nodded and Caten started to talk. "Yeah we got lots of people to see our video so now were going to become You Tubers."

"Wow... this is great! You can become Famous that way!" Her mom squealed.

"Well were going to go make a new video. Were going to have people read a line from 'Fifty shades of Grey' and make them tell us what they think of that line. I think this is going to hilarious." We finished our Breakfast and ran up the stairs. I took the shower first, then Caten went in. I grabbed my paramore top and a pair of purple skinny jeans and put them on and then put a purple sock with pink love hearts on and put a pink sock with purple spots on the other foot. Not many people noticed but I do always try to make my socks match in some kind of way.

Caten came out of my bathroom wearing my sleeping with sirens top that I lent her a year ago, a pair of red skinny jeans and no socks. I couldn't help but stare at her feet in disgust,they weren't even painted. She made a nasally sound then spoke. "What, socks are for losers!"

We both laughed, I had heard that from somewhere, I had no idea where though. I stopped thinking and then chucked her a black pair of socks that actually match and she put them on. I then shoved the erotic novel 'Fifty shades of Grey' into a my chemical romance bag and took my camera off the stand I put it on the night before. Putting our shoes on we grabbed money, phones and Travel cards and put them in the bag also. We then went into the busy streets of London asking people to read lines from the book on camera, a lot of people actually laughed at themselves for reading the line. We then got home and mounted the camera onto the tripod and sat in front of it laughing.

"Well, That was fun"

"And we didn't get stabbed once!" I added on

"Anyway, if you liked this video be sure to give it a thumbs up and share it with your friends. Also, Don't be afraid to subscribe to this channel. Also, I have a channel now too so be sure you're subscribed to that as I am going to make video soon, Links are in the description to my channel and our twitter accounts! Bye!"

We both waved as I switched off the camera. I then went to edit the video and Caten went on her laptop to get on Facebook. It was an amazing day! This day is going to be the start of many years living with my best friend. After I finished editing we laid down and watched some more of Dan and Phil.

They were so cute!


	3. BBC Radio 1

Caten's POV

*Two Days Later*

"Bloody hell Deni!" I shouted from the bathroom. "Could you at least TRY to clean your mess when you leave a room?" I stood in the middle of the bathroom staring at the floor. To my left was her cloths bunched up in a pile, to my right was a towel and a luffa, then all over the sink i could see little things of tooth paste. I sighed and walked into her room to make her pick it all up. I walked into her room to see her on bed watching Dan's new video.

"God he is so cute!" She said before i closed her laptop and grabbed the back of her shirt and started to pull. "What the fuck!" She was trying hard to get away from me but i grabbed her and dragged her to the bathroom.

"Clean this disgusting mess!" I gave her a stern look then looked into the bathroom to show her what i meant. Her cloths... moved. Her bra was now hanging off the railing and her shirt was on the handle with her pants in the shower. She sighed while i stood there in shock. "I-it moved..."

"Your imagining things again Caten." She walked into the bathroom and grabbed her cloths. She picked up her towel and moved the luffa, she opened the closet door and threw the cloths down the shoot. She then walked over to the sink and started to clean it out.

"Well thank you for cleaning and listening to me."

"Yeah, yeah what ever."

"Deni.." I head her go mhm so i carried on. "Why are you so obsessed with Dan and Phil?"

She stopped what she was doing and looked at me. "I'm not obsessed."

"Well its just... you watch them every day and all..."

"Yes that is true but i'm not obsessed. Now please leave me to cleaning. Go shower in mum's bathroom or something." I nodded and walked into the guest room were i was staying. I grabbed some ripped skinny jeans and a zombie shirt and walked over to the stairs. "Mum is it fine if i use your bathroom?" I yelled down to mum.

"Go ahead! Oh and deary! Good job with your trying to be more British!" I laughed at her comment and walked into her bathroom. I jumped in the shower and stood there thinking. When i heard a knock on the door.

"Caten hurry up will you? Where going to make your video then go to the market!" I heard Deni yell from the other side of the door. I hurried and cleaned myself then got dressed. I put my hair up with the towel wrapped around it and walked out of the bathroom.

"Give me a minute, I have to do my hair." I walked into the guest room and pulled the towel off. I grabbed my hair straightener and went to work on my hair. While I was straightening my hair i realized how long it was. It was already at my waist, my long orange/blonde hair was now at my waist. I finished up with my hair and walked over to the mirror. My piercing green eyes were staring back at me, my light freckles brushed around my nose. I grabbed my base and started to cover my freckles, i then put eyeliner on and mascara. I walked out of my room and into Deni's, she was already set up with everything and stood there waiting for me.

"Finally god you take forever." I sighed and sat on her bed. She then adjusted the camera and sat net to me. "Were not going to edit this since we really need to go to town." I nodded and she hit the record button.

"Hi people." I said waving. "My name is Caten and i'm new to the You Tubes. A few days ago my friend and myself uploaded a video and we got a lot of views... It was pretty great. Oh and look that friend just seams to be here right now." I grabbed Deni and pulled her into the Camera's view.

"Hey Internet!" She said smiling.

"We are going to do another question thing but a quick one. So ready?" I put my hand up in a fist and looked at Deni. She smiled and looked at me.

"Ready." She said then put her fist up as well. We put them down while i grabbed her laptop real quick.

"Okay First question!" I scrolled threw the questions and picked one that looked interesting. "What are your plans for... Valentines day... Oh God..."

Deni smiled and looked at the Camera. "Well i'm going to be going out to Star Bucks and I'm gonna look for a hottie and mingle." She then looked at me and i looked at the camera.

"One word... Tumblr." Deni laughed at me and then stopped.

"Your serious?" I nodded and she sighed.

"Next question!" I looked again then found one. " Do you have a secret talent and what is it?"

"Oh I do!" She then jumped up and did a split on her bed.

"That's not a talent."

"Wait." She then started to stretch and i heard a pop.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!"

"My hip."

"EWWWW" She then moved back and another pop happened. I shuttered and then looked at her.

"Whats your secret talent?" I looked a the camera and smiled.

"Yeah they can know my talent... just ask your mum." I then Winked and started to laugh. Deni grabbed her pillow and hit me then laughed.

"Your so stupid."

I kept laughing then we carried on.

"Last question cause we gotta go! Okay ummm... If you had the choice between having flippers for feet or never watching Doctor Who again, which would you choose?... Oh sht just got real!"

Deni shrugged. "I dont watch Doctor Who any ways." My mouth dropped and i looked at her.

"Oh hell to the no! We are going to watch it later and you are going to LOVE IT!" I then looked at the camera and smiled. "Well we gotta go! Bye!" I waved and so did Deni. She hit the end button and plugged the camera into her laptop. I sat there while she uploaded the video then when she turned around a stopped her. "You really have never seen Doctor Who?" She nodded and i sighed. "You've never lived." I walked out of her room and went to go get my stuff.

"Socks... Socks were are you?" I looked around my room and found one sock with a mustache on it and another sock with a penguin. I found my converse and put them on. I then grabbed my devil coat and walked out of the room. Deni was standing there with her red converse and her ex boyfriends sweat shirt.

"Why do you still wear that?" I asked her.

"Because its mine." She said while walking down the stairs. I sighed and walked down them as well, i grabbed my phone off the end table in the living room and my wallet off the table next to the door. "We'll be back soon mum!" I heard Deni yell as she walked towards the front door, we left and went to the first store we saw.

*15 minutes later*

"Oh look! It's the mall!" Deni shrieked and walked over to the front doors. Some times i wish i had a leash for her.

"Deni slow down." I yelled to her. She stopped and turned around.

"Come on grumpy pants! Your a girl you should love the Mall!" She grabbed my arm and pulled me around. I used my free hand to put my hood up. The little devil ears poked up and made themselves visible for everyone to see. "Why do YOU still wear that coat?"

"Because its my fucking coat!" She laughed at me and then let go. I put my hands in my pockets and walked next to her. We walked up to a starbucks and got some hot chocolate and coffee. We sat down at a small table with two sofa like chairs. We made ourselves comfortable in the chairs and watched people walk around.

I saw Deni pull out a camera and point in at me. "And this is Caten's comfy spot. Do you feel like the Queen?"

"Fuck yeah, I run this bitch." I laughed until i looked forward. There was a little kid standing there and then it ran away calling for its mommy. "Shit that kid just heard me swore." Deni laughed at me and handed me the Camera. "What about you how do you feel?"

"Well since i'm sitting the RIGHT way in my seat... comfy." I laughed at her and smiled.

"Nah your jealous cause i can sit like a real teenager."

"You do realize your an adult now cause your 18?" I sighed and looked at her.

"Shut up i still feel young." I turned off the camera and started to drink my hot chocolate. I pulled out my phone, which still worked because Mum, the amazing women she is, put me on her plan before the evil step mom could take me off. I pulled up my friend Sally's number and texted her. When i sent the message my phone dinged saying i got a email.

"You got a email also? I just got one the same time you did." Deni pulled out her phone while i read the E-Mail.

"Holy Shit!" Deni looked up at me as i stared at the Phone. "Do you know... OMG!"

"What? What is it?"

"BBC Radio 1 wants us there in the next hour! They said they want us to be the surprise guest for Dan and Phil!"

"Wait... It's Sunday already?"

"Yeah i showed up on Wensday remeber?" She looked at me shocked.

"Really? Wow this week went by fast!"

"I know right?" We grabbed out stuff and walked out of starbucks with our coffee/hot chocolate. We walked outside and got on the first bus we saw. "This is going to be great you know why?"

"No why?" Deni asked me.

"Because were going to meet Dan and Phil!" Her face got bright red and she looked like she was about to scream of happiness. "Try not to go all Fan Girl on them please." She nodded and then we got off the bus. We walked for 5 minutes until we stood in front of BBC Radio 1's building. We walked in and walked to the second floor. I knocked on the door while Deni stood behind me trying not to pass out with excitement. The door opened and a man was standing there.

"Ah. Guys there here!" He then opened the door wider to show the whole Radio cast sitting there. "Dan and Phil aren't here yet but you can chill here for a little while." I walked in and found a couch. I ran over to it and dived on to it. Everyone laughed at me while i laid there, Deni walked over to me and her face went pale.

"I'm really going to meet them." She started to panic a little then a grabbed her arm.

"Calm your tits! It'll be just fine. Don't worry at all! Just pretend like you have known them your whole life and you'll be fine." As soon as i finished telling her that Dan and Phil walked into the studio. I smiled at Deni to make her not freak out then dropped my head back onto the couch. I heard Dan laugh and i looked up to see him looking at me. "What you looking at?"

"The girl who seams to have made herself right at home already." He said back. I got up and walked over to him. He was about a foot taller then me so i looked around and grabbed a stool. I stepped up and poked him in the chest.

"Leave me be, i can get comfy all the hell i want!"

"Wow much more fierce then i thought." He winked at me then smiled. I got off the stool and walked over to Deni.

"This is Deni." I said pulling her up. "And i'm Caten."

"Well I'm Dan." Dan said.

"And I'm Phil." I saw Phil walk into the studio and smiled.

"Well this is going to be fun." I said then smiled. They walked over to the microphones and put the head sets on. They looked at us and waved us over. I stood next to Phil while Deni stood next to Dan. I grabbed a head set and put it on for her then grabbed one for myself.

"Is she okay?" Phil asked me.

"Yeah she is just a really big fan of you guys. I just found out who you were 3 days ago so i cant say anything." He smiled and looked over at Deni then at Dan.

"They kook cute next to each other don't you think?" I looked over at Deni who was looking at Dan with bright red cheeks. Dan looked at her and smile.

"Yeah... Yeah they do" Phil pulled me a little closer to him and whispered in my ear.

"The show don't start for 20 minutes want to go get a coffee with me?"I looked at him and nodded. I took off my head set and told Deni i would be right back.

I was about to get coffee with Phil Lester.


	4. The Show

Caten's POV

"So he freaked out and threw the coffee every where!" Phil had just finished telling a story about when Dan and himself found a mouse in there Flat and Dan freaked out. I sat there laughing and clutching my stomach from it hurting so much. I grabbed onto the table for support then had to lean on Phil. Phil laughed a little then smiled at me, I looked away and sat back up. My face went red then i looked over at him. I smiled at him, and he smiled at me and started to lean in. My body went stiff and my breath got caught in my throat.

"Your laugh is really adorable, I find that very attractive." He said. My face went bright red, then about 5 seconds later so did Phil's. His face pulled back really fast and he almost threw himself from his chair. "I'm... I'm sorry... i didn't mean to... i mean... um..." My face went red then i stood up. I moved closer to him and he stood up fast.

"It's okay with me..." I said looking down at the ground. His hand moved over to mine and he grabbed it. I looked up at him and he smiled a very attractive smile.

"Really?" He asked while his other hand went to my face.

"Yeah.." I said, i moved my free hand to his hand that was on my face.

"Your eyes are very pretty." He said closing the gap in between us.

"Not as gorgeous as your blue eyes."

Every sentence made the space between our lips slowly close.

"I don't think so."

He was not even an Inch away.

"I do."

"Phil?! New Slut?!" I heard Dan say from down the hall. My face went bright red as Phil and myself jumped from one another. I looked over at Dan who spotted us and was heading our way. I looked at my Hot Chocolate then back at him. I then grabbed my Hot Chocolate and started walking towards Dan. Phil was right behind me when Dan caught up to us.

"Ah there you are! I thought you might be in the bathroom giving the next guy you see a blow job." He winked but his smirk went away when i took my Hot Chocolate and dumped it on his head.

"You are such an Ass whole. I don't know how poor Phil can deal with you." I grabbed his hand and put the cup in it then turned around and smiled at Phil. "Lets go do this thing!" I grabbed his arm and dragged him along. The whole time i could hear him laughing.

"Thank god it was luke warm, he would have killed you if it was still hot." He then chuckled.

"I wish it was still hot." He heard me then laughed. I joined him and stopped in the hall for us to finish laughing. While we were laughing Phil needed support so he wrapped his arm around me and held on. His tall figure over powered me and made us fall on floor, but this made us laugh even more. While we were laughing Dan walked by giving me dagger eyes, Phil thought that was absolutely hilarious.

I sat criss cross apple sauce and watched Phil laugh, his eyes squinted and his hand gripped his shirt. He took a few breaths and looked at me, when he did he looked behind me and continued to laugh. I turned my head to see behind me and down the hall Dan was standing there watching us. The look on his face was pure evil.

All i could do was laugh.

I laughed until i felt Phil's head on my lap. I looked at him while he clutched his stomach even more, he was still laughing but not as hard as earlier. I looked down at him started to run my fingers threw his hair. Right when i started to he stopped laughing and looked at me. I ran my fingers threw a few times then moved to around his face. I could feel his stubble, i heard it when my fingers ran around it. He didn't stop me, he didn't laugh, he just sat there, staring at me.

"You're absolutely beautiful." My hands stopped playing with his face and my eyes went wide. His face went into shock then he jumped up. "No! No! I mean! Oh My God! I'm So Sorry!" He started to pace back and forth, I stood up and leaned against the wall.

"Your the first." He stopped in his tracks and looked at me.

"What?"

"Your the first one to ever call me beautiful." I crossed my arms and looked at the floor. Phil stood there and stared at me, I could feel his eyes watching me, searching me, looking to see if i was lying. He gave up a little while later then stood in front of me.

"You are beautiful."

Deni's POV

"Your friend is such a bitch." I looked up from the notes and saw Dan walk in with his hair wet. I turned around and grabbed the towel from the chair and walked over to him. He sat down on the couch and let me dry his hair. "She is just so mean. Why would anyone like her."

"That's kinda rude.." I said slowly rubbing his head. I had the towel on the top of his head and he was looking down at the ground.

"I'm sorry its just she is really rude... I don't know how you can stand her." I stopped rubbing his head and looked down.

"I've been with her forever, since we were 6 years old we have been best friends. Everyone hated her because she talked funny, she was American, she didn't control how she sounded. She is just like a sister to me, I wouldn't know who i was today without her. We have been threw thick and thin, goods and bads, everything. She is my other half and i love her with all my heart." I was staring at my shoes when Dan grabbed my hand. I looked at him and he had his other hand holding the towel on his head up. He then stood up still holding my hand and then pulled off the towel. His Hobbit hair was starting to form and his brown eyes were sparkling.

"I understand how you feel. I wouldn't know who i was either if i never met Phil." He put the towel down and grabbed my other hand.

"Well, she has been my friend forever... I love her with all my heart."

"I also love Phil with all my heart, he is the brother i always wanted to have. But can we change the topic?"

"To what?"

"Anything." He moved his body closer to me, closing the space in between us. "Anything that pops into mind."

My heart was beating so fast i was suprised it didn't pop out of my chest. "I don't know."

"How about... Lips."

Caten and Deni's POV

Then... He kissed me.

Caten's POV

I stood there shocked, my eyes were wide and my hand was on my lips. Phil was standing there with his hands on the wall. He had me trapped in-between his arms, he didn't mean to but he did. He was looking down with his hair in front of his eyes. I looked at him then moved my free hand to his face, i lifted it up so he could look me in the eye. "I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to... I mean... I like Deni."

I looked at him in even more shock. I wanted to slap him, i wanted to cry, i wanted to hurt him so much. But i didn't do anything.

I stood there.

"Phil... Were live in 5 minutes..." I heard Dan from the hall. Phil turned around and walked away, I stood there and looked at the floor. i leaned my head back against the wall and slowly slid the the floor. I felt a warm tear fall down my face.

"Caten?" I buried my face into my hands and kept crying. "Caten please look at me." I looked up and looked Dan in the eyes. He took my hand and pulled me up. "Whats wrong?" He asked while pulling me into him for a hug.

"Why are you hugging me?" I chocked out. "I just dumped Hot Chocolate on your head."

He hushed me and pet the back of my head, I could feel his fingers play with my hair. "Because no girl should cry." I hugged him tighter to me getting his shirt soaking wet. He held me close to him a little longer then pulled me back. He put his hand on the side of my face and looked me in the eyes. "Lets get you all fixed up and happy."

Deni's POV

Dan left the Radio room and went to go get Phil. I was sitting on the couch figuring out what had just happened. A few moments later Phil walked into the room.

"Hey.." I said. I looked at him and noticed he was whipping his face. I stood up and walked over to him. "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing." He said. His voice was choked, so i knew there was something wrong. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him. He sobbed for a while ten let go. "Thanks." He said before moving over to the radio station. I walked over and joined him, right when i looked around to try and see were Caten was my left eye went fuzzy. I couldn't see at all in my left eye.

"Shit." Was all i could say.

"What happened?" Phil asked a little worried.

"My contact came out!"

"Oh wow that sucks! Let me help!" After that Phil and myself searched for my contact. After a minute or 2 we couldn't find it and the radio show was about to begin. So i took out my other contact and threw it away, then grabbed my glasses out of my bag and put them on. It then hit 7 O'clock and the Radio Show began. But Dan and Caten wern't there yet.

"Hey all! As you can see Dan isn't here yet and i have a strange girl in here. Well this is the Youtuber called DenisaurusRex. Say hi Deni."

My face went red and i put the head phones on. "Hello." I said. Then Phil carried on.

"Well Deni what song would you like to lissen to first?"

"Um... How about Panic at the Disco, The Ballad of Mona Lisa?"

"Great choice! Okay everyone here is The Ballad of Mona Lisa by Panic at the Disco." He then hit a button and i heard the song begin playing. That's when Caten walked in with Dan's arm around her laughing. I looked over at Phil, who's face went hard and then looked back at them. I took off the head phones and walked over.

"Where have you two been?"

"Out in the hall. We were talking." Caten replied. Dan's arm moved from around her shoulders to around her waist then he tugged her toward him.

"She has a very good since of humor." He said. I wanted to rip her away from him and have him wrap his arm around me. But instead i turned around and walked over to Phil and grabbed the head phones and put them on. Dan let go of Caten and then they walked over and grabbed the head Phones. The song ended and Dan smiled at the camera.

"Sorry i wasn't here a minute ago i was just having a conversation with Caten here. Caten please introduce yourself." He then moved aside and let Caten talk.

"Hi... I'm Caten... Also known as Havenolife957." I rolled my eyes and took off my head phones and took off my jumper. It got really hot in there and i was really glad that i was wearing a tank top under it. We then carried on like that for a while, Phil won the Dan VS. Phil challenge and Caten and myself played our own game. Which i won. Then the Radio show ended and we were all getting ready to leave.

Phil's POV

"Nice job guys!" I said while smiling. Caten, being as cute as normal, smiled a big smile at me.

"Thanks Phil! You did great too!" Her smile soon dropped when she looked me in the eyes. All i could see was hurt in her beautiful green eyes. I hurt her bad and i felt really bad about that. I looked down then heard Deni talk.

"That was fun." I looked over at her and smiled.

"Yeah it was." Dan said walking into the hall way. We all walked out of the building together. The girls started to walk away until Dan grabbed Caten's arm. "Where are you going?" He asked them.

"Home?" Caten said in a confused way.

"Oh... Can't we walk you home?" Dan asked. I was shocked but also excited to hear the answer. Caten looked at Deni and Deni nodded at her.

"Um.. sure?" She answered. I walked over and walked next to Deni while Caten and Dan walked together. I looked over at Dan and had the sudden feeling to tackle him and beat him up for being near Caten. But i looked forward and walked straight. I soon felt Deni's hand grab my arm. I looked at her and saw her shaking. I noticed she was still in her tank top and forgot her jumper. So i took off my jacket and wrapped it around her. She looked over at me shocked and i smiled.

"You looked cold." I said.

"Thank you.." She said in an almost Whisper. I wrapped my arm around her and continued to walk with her next to me.

Caten's POV

I saw Phil wrap his arm around Deni and wanted to cry. I stopped were i was and watched them walk together. Dan noticed i stopped and turned around and walked towards me.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"Whats wrong?" He asked.

I pointed at Deni and Phil and tears went down my face.

Dan wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. "Shhh its okay. I'm here for you."

He held me a little longer then let go. He grabbed my hand and started to pull me. "We should hurry before we loose them though. I have no clue were i'm going." He then laughed at himself and then carried on to pull me with him.

I followed of course but just couldn't stop the tears from falling. We finally caught up with then and Dan wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close to him. His free hand occasionally went to my face to whip a tear or two. When we arrived at Deni's house Phil hugged Deni and she hugged him as well. Dan wrapped his arms around me but all i could do was cry. He knew i wouldn't be-able to hug him back so he just held me tighter to him. He soon let go then whispered "bye" to me. I walked away and went to Deni's front door and waited for her. She finally let go of Phil. They said there good byes and Deni finally walked to the door and unlocked it. I walked into the house and ran upstairs.

"Ah girls your... Whats wrong with her?" Was all i heard before i slammed my door and jumped onto my bed. I cried into my pillow and didn't want to move or stop for ever. I looked up from my pillow and saw the razor blade. I had been clean for a few weeks but this is the moment i knew it was all going to go down hill.

Deni's POV

"I don't know.." I said as i watched Caten run away. "She was acting funny on the way home."

"Oh okay." My mother said as she sat back down on the couch. She then sat there for a moment then turned around. "What are you doing? Go talk to you friend."

"What?" I asked her shocked.

"Your such a terrible friend. I'm not suprised she ran away from you." My mother responded. I stared at her and couldn't believe what i was hearing.

"Mum!" This was the only thing i could manage to say. She at there and watched me, i could tell she was waiting for me to go talk to Caten. I sighed and walked away.

"Good girl." I heard her say. I then walked up the stairs. I stood in front of Caten's door and heard her music playing.

*knock knock*

"Caten?"

No answer.

*knock knock*

"Caten? Answer me please."

No answer.

I was about to knock again when her door cracked open.

"Caten whats wrong?" I asked not daring to walk in her room without her permission.

"Nothing."

"Can i come in?" She slowly opened her door more then turned around and put on her sweat shirt. I looked down at the floor and felt hot, that's when realized i was still wearing Phil's jacket. I took it off and tossed it in the hall way. I felt awkward because Caten was really pissed earlier, and i didnt want to piss her off more. I walked over to her bed and sat down.

"What did you want?" She asked, she was across the room sitting in her lazy chair my parents got her.

"Why are you mad?" She looked at me for a bit then shook her head.

"Are you and Phil dating?" The way she asked that question made me get goose bumps.

"No..."

She looked at me for a little longer then looked at the floor. Her eyes went from anger to depression. "Do you like him?"

I was taken back by that question. I looked down then back at her. She had her head resting on the arm of the chair and one arm was under her head while the other was hanging lazily over the chair. She was staring at the floor then looked at me, awaiting my answer. "I... I kinda do.." She looked back at the floor after that. I stood up and was about to walk over to her when my phone buzzed. I pulled it out of my pocket and read the text.

_Hey Its Phil... I kinda got your number from BBC Radio 1... Please dont think im stalking you. I just wanted to text you.. Dan got Caten's number so she might be getting a text from him at any moment._

"Phil texted me.." Her head shot up and then we both heard a buzz. We looked over to her desk to see her phone buzzing. "That's probably Dan." She stood up slowly and walked over to her desk.

"You can go." She said in an almost whisper.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"No."

I looked at her for a minute then nodded my head and walked out. I then texted Phil back and told him it was fine but i was tired so i was going to bed. He messaged me back saying good night and i went to bed.

Caten's POV

Dan had just texted me so i opened the message after Deni walked out.

_Hey, sorry im texting you i got it from Phil... I feel awkward now._

I giggled at his attempt to be a normal human being. So i texted him back: Dan stop trying to act normal

_You noticed?_

Of course i did

_Well.. How are you holding up?_

Okay i guess...

_Whats wrong?_

Nothing im fine

_LIER_

Okay, Okay... I feel like shit... I did something im not proud of either..

_What did you do? _

I'll show you next time i see you...

_Caten?_

Yes?

_I'm here for you... Just so you know..._

I know Dan... I know

_Get some sleep okay?_

Alright.

_Night _

Night.


	5. The Double Date

Finally. Summer holidays.

No more waking up at 7am.

Caten and myself were free.

Never have to step into hell again.. I thought all this to myself before turning my lights out. It was 2:30am and the same night of the radio show. Caten went into her room about an hour before and I had been on tumblr since then, replying to people who were being amazingly supportive about me and Caten being on the show.

Walking back to my bed I felt a slight nudge on my door and found myself going over to explore what it was. I opened my door and my dog, Poppy, came dashing in. She sat up on my bed and waited for me to come over and cuddle her. I sat on my bed next to her and gently started patting her head. After a while I pulled my cover over me as Poppy curled herself in a cute ball at the end of my bed. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

*knock, Knock*

It was 10:30am on a Monday morning and I heard a loud groaning coming from Caten's room as my dog ran downstairs and started to bark. I got to the landing outside both our room's.

"Don't worry your majesty, I'll get the door" I said. With that, Caten let out yet another groan.

At this moment I noticed how blind I really was but I had no time to go back to grab my glasses and ran down anyway. Then I noticed the dog howling away "Just a second" I shouted hoping that who ever was there wouldn't disappear while I put Poppy away. I grabbed her Collar and guided her into the kitchen, where my brother was sitting at the breakfast bar, playing with his bowl of shreddies. I ran back to the front door, remembering to lock the kitchen door so Poppy, Who had now quietened down, couldn't escape. I looked through the peep hole and noticed two rather impatient men standing there.

Is that who I think it was? I asked myself this question in my head.

I took a few blinks and looked again.

It was.

Dan and Phil were standing on my door step. I opened the door a little to make it seem like I wasn't looking out at them.

"uhh, Hey! You left your jumper at radio 1 last night and we just wanted to return it to you now rather then you having to wait until the next show" Dan said in an awkward way.

"Next show?!" I couldn't help but shout with confusion.

"Yeah, You and Caten were amazing last night so we spoke to our producers and about getting a job for you on our show as a more permanent thing." Phil said

"Yeah, the audience loved you both and said that it was awesome to have girls that weren't that much different from us help out with the show!" Dan added on.

I flung the door open as wide as it could go and was about to give them both hugs when Caten finally woke up.

"who's at th-" Caten stopped herself as she noticed Dan and Phil, and then covered her face and said "don't look at me!" Her hair was in a mess and she was wearing her Nightmare before Christmas top with black plad bottoms.

We all laughed at her "So what brings you here to disturb our sleeping pattern?" She asked in a judgmental tone while fixing her hair.

"We were going to talk to you about being a perminent member of the request show team and needed an excuse to be here so early so brought Deni's jumper back because she took it off in the studio last night due to it being really hot in there- Probably should've warned you about that! In reality we couldn't wait to tell you the news and we're probably more excited then you are to be honest!" Phil explained.

"Well you probably had to walk across a lot of chavs to find our house- Sorry about that! Why don't you come in and I'll make you a drink!" I said. They agreed and so Caten led them into my living room and pulled out two beanbags from the cupboard underneath the TV and two from either side of the toy chest. She placed them in the middle of the floor and we all flopped down on one each. I asked everyone what they wanted to drink, I was so tempted to put salt in her hot chocolate but I knew I didn't want to fight with her. She is my best friend and I love her. No good will come out of doing any of that shit! The Kettle was boiled and I poured the water into each mug. I walked in with a coffee for Dan and Tea for Phil, and walked back to get my coffee and Caten's hot chocolate. We drank our beverages with little communication but I put paramore on in the background so that it was less awkward. We were almost done when my brother flew in and had let Poppy escape the kitchen. She ran up to Dan. She then started licking his face. I was sat in a state of shock. She usually hates strangers, or that's what I thought anyway. The next thing that happened put deep fear into Phil.

"oh my God! You're AmazingPhil" My 15 year old brother, Max, screamed. Dan turned around "Danisnotonfire?" Max looked as if he'd just seen a ghost. Me and Max had spent the past 3 years watching Dan and Phil and they were his inspirations. Being the cute 15 year old he was he ran up to each of them and hugged them.

"I'm so sorry about him, he's a massive fan!" I explained.

"It's okay!" Dan reassured me.

"How the fuck do you know these legends?" Max burst out.

I walked up to him and laughed while messing up his hair "you shouldn't be using language like that, Mister!" he laughed.

"Well then! Your the one who taught me those words... So then I'll be in my room if you boys get irratated by my sister and her friend." He then looked over at Caten and smiled. "Your looking pretty hot today if i say so myself." He then chuckled at himself while Caten tried to tackle him. But he was to fast for her and he darted up the stairs. Caten stood up and then leaned on the stair railing.

"Hey, Dan and myself are going to my room to play video games." Caten said as I locked the front door.

"Okay, have fun!" I stood at the bottom of the stairs watching them walk up when I felt two hands grip around my hips. I swiveled my body around to see Phil, Very close to my body.

"You're so good with kids. I can tell you love him and he loves you back." He said.

"Thanks." I said really embarrassed. He looked me in the eyes and took my hand.

"I was wondering if you would go on a date with me?"

I heard a gasp and looked over at the stairs. Caten was standing there with Dan and they both looked shocked. She ran back up stairs and Dan shook his head. He turned round walked back up. I looked back at Phil then looked down. "Sure since my afternoon plans just got cleared."

"Well.. Caten and Dan are coming also." Phil said looking down at his feet.

"Well, It's only 11am and me and Caten have been meaning to go to Thorpe park sometime this summer.. Maybe we could go now. We both have free passes from Mum. It's only an idea." I said, in a very awkward way. They might not have the annual pass like us and will have to pay a fortune.

A smile went across his face "I'd love too. We are going on tidal wave" this was the one ride I didn't want to go on due to the heavy splash of water that shadows your body all day. It is always worse when you wear white on that ride, but considering it was hot and in the middle of Summer, I didn't want to say no.

"Caten, get your ass down here!" I shouted at Caten who by this point was in her room with Dan.

Shuffling down the stairs she said "What do you want?" in a unensusiastic tone.

"We're going to thorpe park today, get dressed, oh, and don't wear white!" I said at her, not giving her the chance to say no. She started to smile and came over to hug me. Dan had by this point joined Caten and was halfway up the stairs laughing

"Guessing Phil didn't give you a chance to say no to tidal wave" He joked.

"pretty much, It's okay though. I haven't been on that ride since the first time me and Caten went, back when we were 7" I said to him. "Make yourselves comfortable on the beanbags in the living room, we'll be as quick as we can."

I ran into my room and put on my black skinny jeans, a Muse t-shirt and a over sized red and black checked shirt.. I had been pairing all my band merch with over sized checked shirts for a little over 3 years now because I started self harming back then and needed something to cover up my arms in the hot weather that wasn't too thick. Picking up a sock that had little pigs on it and a sock that had little stars on it I placed the on and reached for my converse when Caten knocked at the door.

Caten's POV

I wanted to wear my green day shirt but there was one thing stopping me. The cuts all over my arms. I felt as if I wanted to cry. I'd ruined everything by turning back to self harm. My first thought was to wear a jumper but then what if it got hot and I took it off not realizing and then someone saw. My only other thought was to go and ask Deni to borrow one of her shirts.

I knocked on her door and thought of an excuse to use one. She had loads so surely it wouldn't kill her to lend one to me.

"Hey, Deni. Can I borrow a checked shirt? I ran out of sun cream and don't want my arms to burn."

"Sure, what color?" she smiled at me while putting some eyeliner on.

"I dunno, your blue and white one?" I fell in love with that top first time I saw Deni wear it.

She looked in her cupboard and took it out from the top shelf. "Here, give it back when ever! Oh, and, When are you giving me back my sleeping with sirens top?" She laughed at herself and I quickly went to change.

We met at the landing and noticed how similar we looked. We could of been sisters except from the fact that our hair color was different and Deni was slightly taller. Walking down together I glanced at Phil. He was head over heals for Deni. It felt painful inside.

I grabbed some money and put it in my pocket. Taking my oyster card out I grabbed some money and put it in my pocket. Taking my oyster card out of my bag I looked for my Annual pass. It wasn't in my bag. Looking everywhere but it was no good.

Phil's POV

I noticed Caten struggling to find something. I wanted to help so badly. She was amazing to me. I'm starting to regret asking Deni out. Why did I ruin that fucking kiss? Things could of been so good between us now. The temptation to help got the better of me.

"Hey Caten, What you looking for?" I asked her

"Merlin pass. I have had it in this purse for the past 6 months, I swear. Mum. I mean Deni's Mum, bought both of us one for my 18th birthday. She didn't have to but, It was the first birthday I was spending without my birth mother and I had gotten very close to her recently and was spending most my time here. It was like I never left because when I did I would have to face my wicked step mother. He's a wealthy man and she's a gold digging bitch who uses people at their most vulnerable times. The guilt ate at me alive when mu.. Deni's mum! Presented me with it on my 18th until she told me I was family and that's what families do for each other."

This was the first real conversation I'd had with her.. It felt.. Amazing. I could listen to her accent for years.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did your Mum die?" I felt like this was a rude question.

"Fire at my school. She was a teacher there and when she realized she had done the register and I hadn't answered my name, she ran in to save me. I was locked in the toilets near the entrance to the school. She got me out but went to look for other people because she could still hear voices. She didn't get out in the end.."

Standing there in shock, I put an arm around her. "I'm here for you" I smiled at her and as she started to shake at a harry potter book. The Merlin pass slipped out and she placed it in her pocket.

"Lets go! Dan, Deni! We're leaving" I called

"Hang on, I'm just checking bus times" Deni called back. Dan walked out of their kitchen holding a Ribena. Caten and myself laughed and Deni joined us.

We walked out of the house and got a train to a station which was near by. It was a little walk from the station to the theme park.

We went on all the rides buying fast tracks for almost all of them so we didn't need to wait as long. I put my arm around Deni until she spoke.

"I'm gonna go to the toilet. Caten, you coming?" I never got that, girls always went to the bathroom together. I guess it's some kind of satanic things that guys will never get.

Deni's POV

Caten and myself were in the toilets, washing our hands.

"Shit!" Caten yelled out.

"What?"

"I got water all over the sleeve of the top you lent me"

I laughed at her and started to turn up the sleeve "Just roll it up" I looked at her arm and saw a few cuts on it. She quickly pulled it down.

"Caten. Is that what I think it is?" My tone in voice suddenly met a seriousness I'm sure Caten has never heard me use.

"Yes.." She rolled it up again "Things got tough and I took it out on myself"

I felt the urge to show her my arm.. So I did.

Caten's POV

Deni showed me her arm that was by this point exposed to me. I stood there speechless. I finally found some words.

"You.. You self harm too?" I asked her in shock

"Yeah, Have been for a little over 3 years now. I can't control it anymore." She said to me.

We both hugged each other, gripping tightly on because we were so scared of loosing each other. One of her tear's fell onto my shoulder, I held tighter.

Rolling our sleeves back down and fixing our make up we walked back to Dan and Phil.

"God, you took forever" Dan laughed.

"I often wonder what goes on in girls bathrooms" Phil joked.

He was so cute, but liked Deni instead of me. I thought back to earlier on when we were looking for my annual pass. I smiled pretending I was laughing at his joke when in reality, I was reminding myself of the conversation. He smiled in my direction, my heart fluttered. It was so magical. But he likes Deni.

I was quickly awakened from my day dream by the sound of Dan's voice.

"Guys, I'm starving. Can we get some lunch?"

We had skipped lunch because we were on rides none stop, having fun. It was now 5:30pm and the park closed at 9pm so we still had ages yet and come to think of it, I was a little hungry!

"Let's go to KFC!" Deni suggested and we all agreed.

Deni hated the taste of meat so once we ordered, she just had chips and Mac and Cheese.

"After this, we're going on Detonator!" Phil demanded. This put a massive amount of fear into Deni and myself and we both looked at each other to see if it was true. We had to agree though. If we didn't let one of them go on a ride they wanted to then they would go quiet and stroppy. We learned that the hard way with Saw, and ended up going on it anyway.

We walked towards Detonator, a lump had now formed in my throat that I struggled to dissolve. Stepping on the platform I jumped up to my seat. Phil on one side of me and Deni on the other. Dan sat next to her so she wasn't next to a stranger. I pulled the large plastic bar that was above me over my shoulders and secured myself in. Holding onto the handles on the large contraption to hold me in I felt a sudden feeling. Like I was going to be sick. I was terrified. A man came around to check ours bars were secure so we wouldn't fall out. Rising. Very, Very slowly. Is this a bad time to need the toilet again? We were 100 feet in the air, at least. Probably a lot more! And the countdown began.

5, two thuds were let out to build tension

4, another two thuds were let out and the the ride dropped ever so slightly to make us think we were being dropped early. I tightened my grip on the handle but Phil didn't. Phil grabbed onto my hand.

I looked at him in the background I heard the number 3, being said and another two thuds. Staring into his blue eyes I could see he was terrified.

2, another two thuds were played.

1, We were released.

Phil clutched tighter to my hand. I let out a piercing scream. Our safety bars came undone at the bottom and then I saw Deni run past me crying. I thought it was because of the ride. I couldn't be more wrong.

Dan's POV

As the Bars came unhooked i saw Deni running as fast as she could, crying. I looked over to see Phil clutching onto Caten's hand and Caten sitting there staring at Phil. I got out of my seat and went after Deni to see what was up. "Deni? Deni are you okay?"

"Go away Dan." I heard her mumble threw her sobs. I felt really bad so instead of doing what she told me to do i wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm not going any where till you tell me whats wrong." I said tightening my grip on her. She moved and her face then went to my chest. Her tears were getting my socked, but i really didnt care. I hate it when people are sad, and i want nothing better then to cheer them up.

"He held her hand." I heard her say. I pulled her back to look at her.

"Who?"

"Phil... He held Caten's hand instead of mine." She then sobbed some more. I sighed then held her close.

"Phil is terrified of heights he probably grabbed the closest thing to him."

"But.."

"Dont worry Deni. It was probably on axidant." Her sobs quieted down after a minute or two then she pushed me away from her.

"Where are they?" She asked, while looking around.

"Over by the ride still." I said, I looked in the direction of the ride to see a worried Phil and Caten standing there looking at him. We walked over and Caten's eyes soon shot to mine.

"There you guys are! Where did you go?" She asked, her voice was so calm and peaceful. She looked at me with her piercing green eyes and her adorable little smile appeared.

"Sorry i was so scared from the ride i ran off." Deni said while rubbing the back of her head. Phil walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. I felt jealousy boiling threw me as they held each other close. When i looked over to Caten i saw her with the same jealous look i had on my face. She then looked down and her hand went up to her face to whip a tear away.

"Caten and myself will be right back." I told Phil and Deni, I then grabbed Caten and pulled her away. Once we were far enough i looked at her, her green eyes were wide and angry.

"What the fuck Dan?" As she said that a little kid near by pulled on his mum's jacket. So i grabbed her and pulled her a little farther.

"You need to stop that." I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at her sternly.

"Stop what?"

"Your 'im gonna kill you' look you give Deni, when ever Deni is near Phil." Her eyes got wide and she looked at me.

"I do not!"

"You do too."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

After that someone pushed me into her yelling "Get a room."

I had my arms wrapped around her and her face almost an inch from mine.

The world slowed down and Caten's eyes were the only thing i could find to lead me.

They were the most beautiful things i have have ever seen, and i just noticed this now.

Her breathing saw slowing and her heart was pounding even harder then earlier.

Her chest was rising and falling at the same time my chest did.

Her lips, the perfect shade of pink, were awaiting my arrival so i took the chance.

My lips pressed hard against hers, at first the kiss was awkward and weird, but then it became soft and lovely, the whole time i had kissed her if felt like fire works.

When we pulled away our eyes locked onto one another, we stood there for a moment then Caten pushed me off and her hand went to hit lips.

She stood there for another moment then ran.


	6. Happy Birthday Deni

Phil's POV

"..But yeah, thought I left the mice in the sink and we got back to the flat after a radio show and noticed that they'd disappered. Dan freaked out so badly. About a week after he went into his room to get a box of Maltesers in the middle of an Adventure Time marathon when he noticed that one of the mice had nibbled the chocolate off."

I'd just finished telling Deni one of these stories about the mice in our appartment when I saw Caten running out of the corner of my eye.

"Hey, I'm just gonna go to the toilet. Be right back!" I lied to Deni. It didn't feel good but it looked as if Caten needed someone right now.

I had finally caught up with her and she was sitting next to a queue line fence with her head in her knees letting out little sobs. I went to sit next to her when she looked up. Her beautiful bright green eyes that were now surrounded with a red colour from where she'd been crying stared into mine. I sat next to her and put an arm around her, trying desperatly to calm her down.

"what's wrong?" I asked with a softness to my voice, showing her I cared and was there for her.

"I'm.. confused and frustrated. Let's just say I like Dan, but I like another person a lot more. I can't say their name because you'll judge me but now I can't help but want to tell them. I am now starting to get strong feelings for Dan but whenever I see the other person with the girl they like, I can't help but feel a large level of jealousy fuel within me." I listened to her every word with great concentration. It sounded a lot like what I felt for Caten but it was the wrong time to tell her.

"Well, I feel the same way to another girl to be honest. I could never tell them though. I understand exactly what you are going through" I tried hard not to make it too obvious that I was talking about her.

She leaned her head on my shoulder and we sat in silence for a little while before going to find Dan and Deni.

Deni's POV

I stood there and reached for my earphone's to make it look like I was alone on purpose when a fan ran up to me.

"Are you Denisaurusrex?" the fan was about 14 or 15 years old and had long blond hair and was wearing a Dan and Phil shirt paired with some denim shorts and some blue converse. She also had a llama hat, which I would have found unbarable in this heat.

"Umm, yeah!" I said awkwardly and smiled.

"I love your videos! You and Caten are hilarious. You were amazing on the radio show last night. By the way, I love you glasses. Where did you get them from?"

"Specsavers" I laughed at myself and she joined in. I had to admit, they did look a lot like the ones Dan and Phil wear when they do Internet News. "Also, thanks! Do you want a picture or something?" I said in an awkward way. This was my first time meeting a fan.

"I thought you would never ask!" She said excitedly. She took her phone out and came close to me and we both smiled. The shutter went off and she looked at her phone almost instantly after.

"That's amazing! Thanks so much. I love you! Keep up the good work." She hugged me and then I noticed Dan standing right behind me.

"Hey, Deni. When You're finished can I talk to you?" he said in a worried tone.

The girl let go and turned around in shock. She let out a massive scream and hugged Dan really tightly, taking him by surprise.

"I love you so much! You helped me through so much shit. I have always wanted to tell you this but you never respond to my tweets or tumblr asks" she said in a tone that you could only have if you were a true fan.

"Just because I don't respond, doesn't mean I don't read them" He replyed and put a cheeky wink on the end of his sentance. She fangirled even more. She repeated the whole picture process with him and gave him one last hug. About 5 minutes later she returned back to her group of friends.

"Anyway, what did you want to say?" I asked him

"Well, me and Caten.. kinda.. well.. We kissed but straight after she ran away." He said. I felt every muscle in me just wither away. I wanted to cry. I was filled with emotion of sadness and jealously. I fought back the tears and stood there in silence. After a couple of moments of silence I managed to say something

"You two kissed?" I said this in an excited way but didn't mean it. I wanted it to seem as if I was happy for them. I guess that's what got me a A* in drama a few years back.

"Yeah, but like I say, She ran off straight after. I felt something but I dunno what it was." Dan explained to me.

"Oh, well that sucks. Speaking of Caten.." and with that I pointed to Caten and Phil who were walking to us smiling and laughing, hands joined. This filled with rage but not because of them getting flirty with each other, because She's just kissed Dan and I could see the hurt in his eyes. I felt like hugging him but knew I couldn't.

"Hey Deni! What do you want for your birthday?" Caten asked me when she stopped in front of us.

"Birthday?" Phil stood back in shock "When?" I didn't want to say anything. I had met Dan and Phil only days before and didn't want them to worry about getting presents.

"Yeah, It's in just under a month" Caten jumped with excitement. "Deni always throws the best birthday parties. Last year we went to LA for her 18th and this year she is planning a house party with her close friends with video games and music and movies! It's gonna be awesome!"

"Wow, Sounds fun!" Dan stood there awkwardly hoping that by close friends, him and Phil were invited.

"You guys are coming, right!" I asked them, knowing that they were waiting to hear their invite.

"Wouldn't miss it!" Phil said.

"Anyway, it's still a while away. Can we drop the subject and go on another ride?" I asked. Next thing I knew Phil was running towards Tidal Wave (for the third time today) and me, Dan and Caten were following behind.

*Approximatly 3 and a half weeks later*

Caten and myself were playing rock band. I was singing and Caten was playing guitar when there was a knock on the door. Caten paused it in the middle of her solo and took the plastic guitar off her shoulders. She answered the door and Dan and Phil walked in. Dan holding a Tesco bag full of stuff he wouldn't show me.

"Deni, It's one day before your birthday and I have to still get a present" Phil said.

"I bought her one a few weeks back. I'll stay here and help you decorate!" Dan added.

"Am I the only one that has no idea what to get her?" Caten asked.

A usual persons best friend would feel hurt by this but I didn't! Throughout the years we'd known each other we'd gotten each other pretty much every thing and had nothing that we wanted. I wasn't offended in the slightest. I just laughed.

Caten went to get the my chemical romance bag we share (we share everything except underwear) and put her oyster card, bank card and her phone into it.

"Phil, I need to get money on the way there. Is there any cash points we can stop at?" Caten asked Phil.

"Yeah. Just down the road I think. We can get it before getting on the bus."

"Okay, Let's go!" Caten said enthusiasticly, placing the strap of her bag over her shoulder.

Phil and Caten walked out into the street and I shut the door behind them.

"You wanna see what is in the bag now?" Dan asked giving me a smile.

"Okay then!" I replied, smiling back.

Next thing I know Dan was pulling balloons, Happy Birthday banners and so much more to decorate my house with before my birthday. I grabbed the banner from his hand and we both walked into the living room.

He started to blow up some balloons and placed them on the sofa next to him as I unwrapped the banner. It was very sparkly and colorful once I had straightened it out. It looked like one I had when I was 7, the first birthday I got to spend with Caten. I thought back to then and how Mum took me and Caten for lunch in Burger King there and went back home and watched The Lion King for the 200th time. I picked up a drawing pin and placed it around the hook on one side. I stretched up to place put it on the ceiling but it was no good. I wasn't tall enough. I saw the bean bag next to the chest of toys and stood on that which gave me a bit of a boost, but I was still too short.

"Deni, Do you want some help with that?" Dan was now standing in front of me looking at me.

"No, I think if I go on my tip-toes I would be able to reach" I tried to and I was so close until, I slipped. Dan put his arms out to help me keep up but I was already too far into the fall and just ended up pulling him down with me.

I landed on top of him. I was about to get off when Dan grabbed my arm signalling to me that I should stay a little longer. Looking into his chocolate coloured eyes I felt oddly relaxed, Not something most people would feel if they just fell on to a close friend. That's when My brother added onto the awkwardness I was already feeling.

"Hey Deni, I was just wondering if I co-" He stopped himself and looked in shock. Just when I thought he was gonna back up and pretend as if he saw nothing, he said the most shocking words I'd ever hear him say.

"That's it girl, You get some" He said this in a extremely sassy way.

My face went from pink to red to purple faster then Sonic could run. I jumped up from Dan and chased him upstairs in a playful way. I didn't want to hurt him though, I loved him.

Phil's POV

I was walking down the street with Caten next to me, her beautiful Orange hair was dancing with the wind. Her cheeks were a rosy pink and her eyes were as beautiful as always. We walked in silence, which was killing me, for another 10 minutes before finding a cash point. She walked over and had me stand there awkwardly as she put her pin in. "Why haven't you tried yet?"

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"I mean why haven't you tried to make a conversation?"

"Well i just thought it would be fine with out talking.. Unless you want to talk?"

She looked at me in a weird way then laughed. "Well then Phillip. I thought you would be the one to always want to talk."

"No..."

She got her money and then we walked to the buss stop. She pulled out her phone and scrolled threw for a minute until music started to play. Come Back To Me by The Plain White T's started to play. Caten smiled and then jumped up on the bench and started to dance and sing.

"Come back to me! I'll be here waiting! 'Cause i'm on my knees" She yelled out. I stood there and laughed at her. An old man who was walking to the bus stop stood still and then turned around shaking his head. Caten and myself looked at each other then laughed.

"Why do i know you?" I said holding my core laughing.

"You know me because i'm fucking amazing!" She said while sticking her tongue out at me and dancing a weird dance.

"Nah."

"Yeah!" At that moment the bus showed up and we got on, about 20 minutes later the bus stopped at the mall and we got off.

"Where are we going?" I asked her. She looked at the ground for a minute and started to bite her lip. "What are you doing?"

"Thinking." She continued to bite her lip.

"You bite your lip when you think?"

"Uh... Yeah... Just a habit... Been doing it for so long i forgot i was even doing it..." She then pulled on her bottom lip, it had a cut in it. "It's pretty beat up.."

"Yeah i can see that.. Why don't we just adventure until we find a store?" I said grabbing her hand. She looked up at me and blushed then smiled.

"Yeah... Lets go.." She then got excited and dragged me behind her. I could feel the wind blowing at my face as we ran fast, her long hair was flipping around and having a blast.

She was so cute.

I wanted to stop her and kiss her again.

She looked back at me and smiled then ran faster. After about a minute longer we stopped to catch our breath. Caten then stood up straight and watched me cry to breath.

"Oh wow." She said before laughing really hard.

"What's so funny?" I said trying to hold myself up.

"Your attempt to breath. Its cute... and funny." She continued to laugh.

I then stood up, "So your going to make me run more now?" I said with a smiled.

"Maybe.." She stuck her tongue out at me then laughed at herself. "So what do you want to get her?"

"I dont know... what do you want to get her?"

"Phil... I've known her forever... I'm sure i have gotten her almost everything there is known to man."

"Then i have nothing to give her..."

"Yes you do..." She then looked down at the ground and smiled.

"What?"

"Follow me." She then grabbed my sleeve and pulled me into the Mall. There was a EB open (SIDE NOTE: EB for Americans its like a Game Stop but you don't sell your games).

"Why are we going in here?"

"Because there is a new game she wants."

"Oh okay." She then brought me in and put me over by the WII U games. "She has a WII U?"

"Not yet. That's what her parents got her for her birthday so we can get her games."

"Oh okay!" I then scoped the games. I grabbed a Mario Bro's game and showed her. She had a Just Dance 4 game and smiled.

"Perfect."

We got all the stuff and went to the register and paid for it then walked around in the mall.

"OH MY GAWD!" I heard from behind me. There was a group of around 15 year old girls standing there squealing.

"Phil i think there Fans..." Caten said while leaning towards me.

"Yeah i think so." I said back. One of the girls moved forward and smiled.

"Hi! I'm Emily! I'm such a HUGE fan!" I smiled.

"Hi Emily. Its nice to meet you." I then stuck my hand out. She looked at my hand then went pale.

"You... You want me to touch you?"

"That sounds inappropriate... but... i would like it if you didn't leave my hand in the air..." She then took my hand and shook it. Her friends gasped and then ran up to me.

"I'm Sam!"

"I'm Tosha!"

"I'm Joce!"

"I'm Benni!"

"Nice to meet you all." I said with a smiled. They then shoved books and pens in my face. I took one by one and wrote a little note then signed it.

"Oh My Glob!" Tosha said. "Girls look! Its Havenolife957!" All the girls looked at Caten and squealed. Caten's face went pale and she looked for me for help.

"One at a time please.. Caten is socially awkward." All the girls nodded as Caten signed in there books. The color started to go to her face little by little as every girl moved back from her. After the last girl got it signed she looked at us.

"How do you to know each other?"

"Didn't any of you see my latest Video?" They all looked down.

"No we haven't seen it yet."

"Oh well Caten, Deni, and Dan are in it, we have known each other for about 3 months now." Caten smiled and nodded.

"Yeah its been a horrible time, they both wont shut up." She then laughed at herself and all the girls smiled.

"Are you guys dating?" One girl said. Caten's eyes went wide and her face went red.

"No... He is dating Deni..." She then looked at the floor. "I'll be right back i have to see how she is coming along with the decorations any way." She then walked away with her phone in her hands. I then felt a sharp pain in my arm.

"OW!" I looked over at one of the girls who just hit me. "What was that for?"

"Why are you dating Deni? Everyone is Shipping Deni and Dan together!" I looked down at her.

"I thought you didn't know we were friends?"

"Those idiots didn't i never said i didnt."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Sam. I have seen every video you have ever made and i tweet you all the time on Twitter. I know about Caten and Dan and Deni and yourself. But everyone is shipping Dan and Deni you cant date her."

"Why not?" I crossed my arms over my chest getting aggravated.

"Because, its easy to see that Caten likes you and Deni likes Dan. I'm not stupid. Also the way you look at Caten it shows on your face your in love with her."

"What?" I put my hands to my face.

"You heard me. Now straighten all this shit out. Good bye."

She then walked away with the group, i stood there shocked. I turned around after about 5 minutes to go find Caten. She was sitting on a bench whipping her face.

"Hey you alright?"

She jumped and looked at me. "Oh yeah just... have an eye lash in my eyes."

"Alright."

I grabbed her hand and pulled her up and hugged her.

"I'm always here for you. You know that right?"

"Yes."

"Good."

We stood there and hugged for about 20 minutes before going back to Deni's place.

* * *

**Sorry we haven't updated in a while... You know... Social life!... Just kidding... Just school and blah blah blah.. Well next chapter should be up sometime in the next 2 weeks :D ~Havenolife**


	7. Birthday Party

Caten's POV

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR DENI! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" Everyone clapped as Deni blew out her candles. Dan wrapped his arms around me and Phil gave her a kiss on the cheek. Her parents took pictures and then made her cut the cake.

"Wow... It's been 12 years since we first met." I said to her as she cut the cake. Dan had let go of me to go talk to her brother, and Phil, was being Phil.

"I know right!" She looked at me and smiled. "This has been an amazing 12 years."

"And we have more to come." I said while hugging her.

We both smiled and laughed. Mum then put the piece of cake on the plat and handed it to me, that's when Deni realized what was abut to happen and she jumped up to run but Max ran over and held her down. Dan and Phil looked at us terrified as her whole family held her down and i held the piece of Cake.

"What are you doing!" Dan yelled out.

"What we do on everyone's birthday in this house." I said then smashed the piece of cake on her face. "She try's to run every year." I then backed up and hid behind them. "And then she tries to kill me." I could see from in between them Deni finishing off whipping her face and looking for me. I was trying really hard not to laugh while Phil stood there confused and Dan trying to hold himself up from laughing so hard.

"CATEN!" She yelled out, i heard her footsteps get louder as she came closer to us. Dan fell on the floor and laughed even harder and Phil went pale, paler then he already was. "Move Phil!" He then grabbed her to hold her back but she was to quick for him. She dodged his arms and got me.

"Not today!" I said then undid my jacket and ran. She was behind me, her face as red as a tomato, and my jacket flying around in her hands.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" She was running faster and faster every second. I stopped and laughed. I fell on the floor and laughed, she came over and started to hit me with my jacket.

"Ow! Ow! Ow, Deni come on! OW!" I said as she kept hitting me with my jacket.

"I THOUGHT WE AGREED WE WERE NEVER GOING TO DO THIS AGAIN!"

"Its called braking promises!" I said while laughing.

"AHHH." She screamed out while hitting me more and more. Dan soon came over and took her off me and everyone laughed.

"Best year yet!" Max yelled out. He held a huge box and smiled. "Present time!" He then handed Deni the box.

"Oh this is huge!" She said smiling.

"Yeah it is!" She then unwrapped the box and stuck her hands in the box to pull out a smaller box.

"Really?" She said while everyone laughed.

"Yup." Max said, i reached over and played with his hair. He looked over and smiled at me then back at Deni. She then got the box unwrapped and smiled.

"A Doctor Who Necklace." She said pulling out a Necklace with the Tardis on it. "I love it!" She said smiling, Max smiled a large smile and he started to jump.

"More!" He said while picking up random presents. "From Dan." He said while handing Deni the box. I then felt arms slither around my waist to see Dan, he rested his head on my shoulder and started to laugh. I looked forward and saw Deni laugh. She then pulled a Dan Bobble Head out and laughed even harder.

"Love it?" Dan asked. Everyone laughed and Deni put it back in the box.

"Of course."

"Caten." I looked over to Max who handed Deni a box.

"No! Mum and Dads first!" He then took the box away and handed her mum and dads present. She looked at me confused then started to unwrap the box, when she got to the box part she looked up at me then mum and dad. Mum had a smile on her face and Dad was chuckling.

"OH MY GOD!" She jumped up and hugged them. They started to laugh as she said "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." over and over again. After a minute or two she calmed down and sat in the birthday seat.

"What was it?" Dan whispered in my ear.

"A WII U." I said back.

"Oh okay." His grip got tighter and then i turned my head to look at him.

"Wanna go sit on the couch?" He asked. I nodded and we moved to the couch. He sat down and pulled me on top of him, at first i thought i was weird but when i noticed he looked a little down i held his head close to me.

Deni's POV

I looked over and saw Dan and Caten sitting on the couch. At first i started to get a little upset until i saw Dan looking pale. "Caten." I heard Max say as he handed me the present from Caten. When i opened it my Sleeping With The Sirens shirt was there. So i started to laugh.

"That not it." She said smiling. I looked in the box and saw Just Dance 4 for the WII U.

"Oh god..." I said laughing. "Are you trying to tell me I'm fat?"

We both laughed while Max handed me another box. "This one is from Phil." I looked over at him and he smiled. I opened the box and pulled out a stuffed lion and a Mario Bro's game. I smiled and looked at him, i got up and walked over and hugged him.

"Thank you."

"I wouldn't have known what to get you if it weren't for Caten." He said back. I looked over to Caten who was petting Dan's hair and hushing him. I felt kind of jealous on how close she was to him, so i pulled Phil closer to me and held him there.

"Deni?" I turned my head to see my Mum standing there with an envelope. "Your father and I have one more gift. For the both of you." She said while looking over at Caten also.

"What?" Caten said while getting up and walking over to me. I let go of Phil and looked at Mum. She smiled and handed us the letter. I looked at Caten who looked at me and we opened the envelope.

"MUM!" I said while reading the paper. "NO!"

Caten's POV

Deni was freaking out as i read over and over again the piece of paper in my hands. Congradulations! You are the proud Owners a new Flat! I then pulled out the two tickets for the train and looked at it. "Mum..." She looked over to me. "Why did you get us this?"

"Because your both grown women and need your own place!"

"But we said we would get it." I said.

"I do what i want. I'm, to the both of you, your mother." She said stubbornly.

"Yes Ma'am..." I said still a little shocked. After a minute i felt Dan wrap his arms around me.

"Its a floor below Phil and i." He said.

"What?" I said confused.

"You really think we were going to let them get you a Flat without our help?" He chuckled.

"Well..."

"That's what i thought. Now... Lets go pack!" He said putting the papers on the table and dragging me up the stairs. We walked into my room and he threw my suitcase on my bed. Then walked over to my dresser and opened it then threw my cloths onto my bed.

"Dan! Slow down!" I said laughing while he was pulling more and more cloths out.

"Never." He laughed out. He then stopped and walked over to me and held up my black underwear with a Dinosaur on them. "Whats this?" He said smiling.

My face went hot and i grabbed them. "Leave my underwear alone!" I said. He then laughed and gave me a peck on the lips.

"Calm yo tits." He said while going threw the drawer again.

"Never!" I yelled out while tackling him. We fell on the ground and started to laugh. I was sitting on top of him and he was laughing below me. He then looked up at me and winked.

"I didn't know you liked to be on top." He then laughed some more while i blushed.

"Don't start cracking Sex jokes! We've only been dating for 3 weeks."

"And? I can crack all the jokes i want." He smiled.

"No, no you cant!" I said leaning in to him.

"I think i can." He said while pulling me under him. I smiled then rolled over so he was back under.

"No you cant." I then kissed him, It was long and warm, just like all the other one's. But this one felt a little different, it may have been because i was leading the kiss or because we were in a flirty mood, but it was different.

Deni's POV

I was sitting on my bed in my room watching Phil help me pack, it wasn't really helping because he was doing most of the work. "Are you okay?" I looked up from my hands to Phil, he was leaning against my dresser with his arms crossed.

"Yeah.. Its just... I didn't think my family would push me away so fast..." I looked back at my hands. Phil walked over and sat down next to me, he took my hands in his and made me look at him.

"There not pushing you away, they made sure you would be safe. They only want to bed for you."

"Then why are they making us move out?"

He looked at me for a minute then laughed at himself. "You know... Some birds push there baby's out of the nest because they know they can fly, but the baby doesn't. Its like you. Your parents are making the best for you... Giving you that little shove, because you don't think you can making it. When you really can. I'll be there for you also thought, you have me, Dan, and Caten. We all are here, and we aren't going any were." He then wrapped an arm around me.

I laughed a little then looked at him. "I think that's the most wonderful thing you have ever said to me." He then smiled and leaned in and kissed me. His lips were soft and warm, his hands moved to my face and then to my waist. He pulled me closer to him and then i was sat on top of him. We kissed for another 5 minutes before a heard a knock at the door.

"What?" I said to whoever was behind the door.

"Hurry up! I wanna see our new place!" I heard Caten say. "Can i come in?" I jumped off Phil and walked over to the door and opened it.

"Sure."

"Oh... Hi Phil..." She said looking over at Phil who was sitting on my bed.

"Hi..." He said.

She looked down then back at me. "Can we talk in privet?"

"Uh... Sure?" I looked over to Phil who got up and walked out and i closed the door behind him. Caten walked passed me and sat down on the bed. "Whats up?"

"I... I think i'm starting to like Dan..." She looked upset. I didnt know why, I would have loved to be in her place.

"I think i like Phil." Wait... What... "I started to like him a little while ago." Why was i talking lies? What was going on?

"You what?" She looked up and she looked like she was about to cry her eyes out.

"I like Phil... I mean like... I like him... But i don't like like him..." Her eyes started to go blood shot and tears went down her face.

"I cant move... I cant do this moving thing with you.."

"What! No! You have to!" She got up and walked over to the door.

"I cant..." She then opened the door and ran into her room.

"And i cant do this without you..."

Dan's POV

I was finishing up packing Caten's suitcase when she ran into her room and locked the door. She turned around and slid to the floor and started crying.

"Caten?... Caten? Are you okay?" I walked over to the sobbing girl. I sat down and wrapped my arm around her. "Come on Caten... Tell me."

"S-s-sh-she lo-lo-ve-loves h-hi-him." At first i was confused but then i remembered the only reason we got together was to piss Phil off.

"Shh... It will be Okay..." She then put my head on my chest and cried some more.

"N-no i-it w-wo-wont." She chocked out.

"Yes it will. Stop saying that." She then looked at me and pulled me in for a hungry kiss. Our lips danced to the music coming from my IPhone on the desk. After a little longer of making out she pulled away from me.

"It wont be okay." She said, her sobs disappearing. "Because... I'm falling for you.."

I sat there for a second and looked at her. She was sitting on my lap, her hands in my hair, and mine on her waist. Her cheeks going a rosy color and her piercing green eyes sad.

Your... You... What?" Was all i could get out.

"I'm falling in love with you Dan... But i can see you don't feel the same... You just want your Deni.." At that moment I was a little pissed. I got up and threw her on her bed. Next thing i knew she was wrapped around me, pushed against the wall, shirt off and lips hard against mine. Her skin was soft, and every little nibble of her neck i made she let out a little moan.

*Knock Knock Knock*

"Caten?" I pulled away and looked at the door then Caten. Her face went bright red as she grabbed her shirt and put it on. She moved away from me and started to go towards the door, but i grabbed her arm and pulled her back to me to kiss her.

"I do feel the same way."

*Knock Knock Knock*

"Oh come on Caten, open the door." At that moment i realized it was Phil. So i pulled Caten in for a longer kiss.

"Dan.." She whispered when we took a breath.

"Caten!" Phil was getting aggravated now. I made her stand behind the door and i opened it. Phil was standing there his hands in fist. As soon as he saw me he looked a little confused. "Dan?"

"Caten isn't in here."

"Where is she?"

"How the hell would i know? Why don't you go ask your girlfriend?"

"Leave Deni out of this." He looked mad, so i wanted to really piss him off since i don't get these chances a lot.

"Why cant i bring her up? Is it because your in love with MY girlfriend? So you don't want to bring up the girl your pretending to love?" At that moment Phil's face went beat red and his knuckles went white.

"Stop it Dan!" He looked like he was about to burst, so i smirked and thought of the most amazing thing to say.

"Just thought you should know.. Caten and myself are in love and you will never get her." I closed the door after that. Caten walked out from behind the door with a shocked look on her face.

"Bloody Hell Dan!"

"What? I thought he should know the news."

"Dan... I'm not going..." Caten walked past me and sat on her bed.

"What?" I walked over and sat next to her.

"I just... I cant go."

"But... You have to come... We can have sleepovers and stay up all night together." She giggled and laid her head on my shoulder.

"I would love that... But.. I don't want to go until were all on good terms."

"Well.. You can live with me for a while.. And Phil can live with Deni." She looked up at me shocked.

"Can we really do that?" I was taken back by the happiness in her voice.

"Uh.. Yeah.. If you want." She jumped on me and kissed me.

"YES!" She almost yelled. I smiled at her, her adorable self was showing. Her dimples on her cheeks, her adorable smile, and her eyes were filled with happiness.

"All right. Ill tell Phil when he calms down."

She smiled and kissed me again. "This is why i'm falling in love with you."

"Why? Because we can have sec when ever we want now?" Her eyes went wide and her face went red.

"No! Because you would do anything to make me happy!"

"Of course.. Your the girl i love... I would do anything for you."

"I love you Dan."

"I love you too Caten."

* * *

**Ohhhh... xD I took a turn there :P Well thanx for loving our story! And yes Beavercorn and i DO switch every 2 chapters! ~Havenolife**


	8. The Run

Dan's POV

I looked at Caten who was red faced and staring at her ground. She had just told me she loved me and i have told her the same thing. I felt embarrassed but not as much as her. I started to believe that i loved her. She looked at her dresser then got up and went to go pack some more. "Um... Can you go grab my stuff from my bathroom?" She said. I looked up at her and nodded. I got up and walked out of her room.

"Phil... Stop it.." I heard giggling and Deni say. I sighed and walked into the bathroom and grabbed the toothbrush with the label "Caten" on it. I walked back out and heard more giggling then a laughing Deni walked out of her room. "Oh.. Hey Dan."

"Hey." She walked over to the bathroom and grabbed her tooth brush. She stopped and turned around and looked at me for a minute.

"Are you okay..." She looked a little confused.

"I um... I don't know.." I looked down at the ground and started to play with my fingers. "I kinda... said something im not sure about.."

"What you say?" She walked over to me, her tooth brush in her hand.

"I kinda... I kinda told Caten i was falling in love with her." Deni's hands were gripped around her toothbrush and then after a few seconds i heard a snap. Her face went red and she put the brush behind her.

"Oh... Cool..." she looked down at the ground then sighed.

"Deni... Do you like me?" She looked up right away and her face went bright red.

"What! D-Dan how... how can you ask that... you have a... you have a girlfriend..." I looked down then chuckled.

"I guess it just... popped into my head." I then kicked at the ground and turned around. "But i guess curiosity came over me..." I then walked back into the bedroom and left her in the hall way.

Deni's POV

Dan walked into Caten bedroom and i pulled the, now broken, toothbrush. It was snapped right in half. I sighed and walked into my room. "You get your tooth brush?" Phil asked when i walked in.

"Yeah... But it broke.." He then looked at me in shock.

"How?"

"Dan pissed me off." I said sitting on my bed.

"What he do..."

"Its.. nothing... just Dan being his bastard self.." I sighed and got up and put some more cloths in my bag.

"It bugs you i can tell.." Phil said wrapping his arms around my waist as i put cloths in the suit case. "Tell me."

I sighed then closed the suit case. "He told me he told Caten he loves her and then he asked me if i liked him." Phil let go of my waist and sat down on the bed.

"He really did this?" He asked a little shocked.

"Yeah..." I said. I looked at him and he was holding his phone twirling it around. "Are you okay?" He looked at me then a small smile showed on his face then disappeared. He got up and walked over to me and grabbed my hands.

"Deni... I need you to tell me the truth.." He looked so upset.

"What..." I said looking at him already knowing what he was about to ask.

"Do you like Dan?"

Caten's POV

Dan walked back into my room chuckling.

"What you so good in a mood for?" I asked him while he tossed me my toothbrush.

"Just spoke with Deni." He then walked over to my desk and grabbed a picture of Deni and I when we were 7 and cake all over our faces. "You guys were so adorable."

"Are we not now?" I asked giggling.

"No, you both are, but your little selves... There VERY cute."

"I dont think so." I said sitting on my bed while he put the photo back down.

"Well.. Believe it because you were cute... And still are." He said winking. I giggled and he walked over to me and pulled me away from my bed then wrapped his arms around my waist. I giggled then turned around to look at him. His big chocolate brown eyes sad but happy. His sexy smirk was playing on his face, his hair falling perfectly over his pale, yet tanned, skin. His hands followed my body and his face came closer to mine.

"Dan..." I breathed out.

"Caten..." He said back coming a little closer.

BAM.

Dan and I jumped away from each other and ran up to the door. Dan flung open the door to see Phil walking out.

"Phil! Phil its not like that!" Deni yelled to him.

"Im tired of this bull shit! God Damnit Deni!" He stomped down the stairs and then i heard the front door slam shut. Deni look at the stairs were Phil had just exited on and then sat on the floor crying. Dan looked at me and I nodded, he went after her and held her close, rocking her back and forth. He looked up at me as i asked him to go and he nodded. I then took off to go find Phil.

Phil's POV

"Deni... I need you to tell me the truth.." I said.

"What..." She asked, but she probably already knew what i was going to ask.

"Do you like Dan?" I asked her. She looked a little taken back after i asked her this.

"I... I dont know..." She sat on her bed and looked at the ground.

"Have you ever had feelings for him?" I looked at her and watched as she almost started to cry.

"Phil... I loved him before i even liked you..." She then put her hand on her mouth. She looked up at me shocked and tears fell down her face. "Phil... I..."

"No i get it.. You like Dan." Se got up and looked at me.

"Phil... I like you." I looked her right in the eye and watched her, her face went into pure horror as she continued to talk. "But i... love... him..."

"Then go ask him out or something." I said crossing my arms.

"Phil... He likes Caten." When she said that it pissed me off. I hated it when he was with Caten.

"NO HE DOESN'T!" She looked taken back.

"Yes he does." She said tears coming out of her eyes.

"God damnit Deni. I know what i'm talking about."

"No you don't Phil!" she started to get aggravated.

"I do Deni, I can see you love Dan. Dan and Caten are hardly in a relationship, they just want to have sex."

"Caten is still a virgin dumb ass." She said, her hands becoming fist.

"Look Deni, Dan doesn't love her and she doesn't love Dan. Now... go tell him you love him now."

"NO PHIL BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" She yelled at me.

"NO YOU DONT! YOU LOVE DAN!"

"I LOVE YOU!"

"DAN!"

"YOU!"

"DAN!"

"FINE GOD DAMNIT PHIL I LOVE HIM ALRIGHT! AND I KISSED HIM I KISSED HIM TO MY HEARTS CONTENT!"

"GAH!" I turned around and hit the wall. I then flung opened the door and kicked the stairs again.

"Wait... Phil..." She was running out of her room while Dan and Caten came out of Caten's. Phil! Phil its not like that!" She yell out to me.

"I'm tired of this bull shit! God Damnit Deni!" I ran down the stairs and out the door. I didn't care what she did, she could have started to cut for all i cared. I needed to walk, i needed to run, i really needed to clear my mind. I ran as fast as i could, i ran for as long as i could. sat on the

*a few hours later*

I was now sat on a park bench, head phones in, world out. The air was chill, i could feel a slight mist going across my face. Supremacy by Muse came on, i sat there staring at the sky. Sometimes i wish i wasn't Phil Lester, that i wasn't a Youtuber and that i wasn't even British. Then no one would care about Phil Lester, he would be a no body with a job, married, and starting a family. Instead, i'm 26 living with my friend, have thousands of girls swooning over me and the 1 girl i have fallen for loves someone else. Yes i will admit that i was, and maybe still am, in love with my girlfriends best friend, but i set my feelings aside so i can focus on Deni. But she put me aside, fell for her best friends boyfriend.

That is why i am here, on this bench.

I sighed then leaned my head all the way and closed my eyes, i could fell goosebumps come on my skin. I then felt a warm hand grab onto my arm and shake it slightly. I looked up and opened my eyes and pulled out an ear bud. A girl, around the age of 20 was standing in front of me. "Um... I'm sorry... I just wanted to make sure you were all right." She said. Her sky Blue eyes full of worry and curiosity. She had brown hair with red bangs and was wearing a red checkered shirt with a black tank top, black skinny jeans and converse.

"Its... Its alright, and im fine, just in my thoughts... what time is it?" I asked her. She looked down at her Panda watch and looked aback up at me.

"Its almost half past eight." She replied. I could feel my eyes get wide and she looked at me. "Are you late for something?"

"No its just... I've been sitting there for almost 5 hours... it felt like an hour.." I said looking at the ground. I pulled out my phone and saw a few text from Caten.

_*Phil? Were are you.. I went to go get you but... I don't know were you are.. nor myself... i'm scared Phil...* _

I was about to call her when i got another text from her.

_*Wait.. i think i know were i am... Its all good now.. i hope you wont be out to long.*_

I sighed then looked back at the girl. She looked confused so i smiled. "Would you like to get some coffee?" She smiled and nodded.

"Sure! I'm Jinxx." She said.

"Wow! Awesome name! I'm Phil." She smiled. We then made our way to Starbucks.

Caten's POV

It was about six thirty and i still hadn't found Phil. I was somewhere in uptown London running around threw every Alley and every shop i could find. I went around a corner and saw someone i hadn't seen in a long time.

Jacob.

My ex Boyfriend.

He looked up and saw me aswell. "Caten?" He said confused.

"Uh... Hi Jacob." I said awkwardly.

"What are you doing on this side of London?"

"I uh... Went to go find my friend... and lost him... now im lost.."

"Do you want a ride or something?" He said walking over to me.

"I uh... I don't know..."

"Well. Lets get out of here before something bad happens." I nodded and he brought me out of the Alley and onto the pavement were teenagers of all kinds were walking. I pulled out my phone to see Phil still hadn't texted me back. So i decided to tell him i was okay and everything. Jacob soon brought me over to his car and i stopped.

"What?" He turned around as he said this. His big brown eyes full of worry. His massive figure over powered me but we both knew i was stronger.

"I um... I'm not so sure about us in the same car.." I said hesitant.

"Caten... I know we have a bad history... but i really want to help you out..." He said. I nodded and walked towards the car slowly. I got in and he turned on the engine. "So... Do you still live with your parents or..."

"I live with Deni." I said. He looked over at me then back at the road and laughed.

"I knew you were going to say that."

I looked over at him. "What?" I asked.

"You two always hung out when you were younger and when we... dated... you never wanted to be home you always wanted to be with Deni." I looked at him and watched him. His dark brown hair sloppily made, hanging over his tanned skin. "Are you checking me out?" he asked looking over at me.

"No its just... I haven't seen you in a long time..."

"Yeah i know... Last i saw you was graduation and you bulleted out of there after you got your diploma." He then chuckled. "Trust me.. I've been watching you as well."

I could feel my face get really hot. "Um.. I have a... a Boyfriend... " He then chuckled.

"I have a girlfriend so don't worry." He then slowed down and parked. "Well... Here we are!" I looked at the clock and it was 7:15. I jumped out the car and started to walk towards the door. "Caten?" I turned around to see Jacob have the window rolled down and his head out it. "Don't be scared to contact me when you need me." I nodded and walking into the house. I then walked up the stairs and opened my door only to find something i never wanted to.

"DAN! HOW COULD YOU!" was the last thing that came out of my mouth before running off. Just like Phil.

* * *

**Yeah yeah we know, long time since last chapter, i'm sorry. Were just trying to work on our person Fan Fics AND work on the page AND recently we have been disgusting personal matters with each other... We are now going to be adding Alyx into the story as well so we might have another person write this with us... so here you are.. and i know.. Cliff hanger... oh god im so tired. Alright night! (its fucking 3 am here and yeah night) ~Camrin**


	9. Did we Jinxx it

Deni's POV

Phil darted down the stairs as I sunk to the floor to cry.. Best fucking birthday ever..

"Deni.." I was sat on the floor sobbing like a four year old when I suddenly got distracted by Dan's voice. I looked up to see him standing over me looking in concern.

"Come on, get up from the floor." He said. He then pulled me into a tight hug as he stroked up and down my back in an attempt to calm me down.

"What happened?" He broke the silence after about five minutes of being in his warm arms.

"I.. um... It's nothing."

"It's something. Phil never runs off like that and you're in tears" I sighed as my tears started to fall heavier.

"I..um.. I told him.. I um.. I told him I love him, but am falling for another man."

"Oh.. Who?" He steps away from the hug and looks down at me.

"That's the hard part.. It's someone very close to him"

"who? You can tell me."

"Um.. I Um.." He gave me his best puppy eyes to try and get the answer out of me, making my heart melt a little.

"it's.." I turned away from him and folded my arms. I can't tell him now. He grabbed one arm as I started walking back to my room.

"Who is it? I won't tell them, you can trust me."

"It's um.. You." a small smirk appears on his face.

"What?" I say, slightly confused but before I know it I'm back in his arms and he's pressing his lips against mine. I then work out he's kissing me.. He want's this? I kiss back but then remember, Caten.. What's she going to think. I pull away and he looks at me with such sadness to his facial expression.

"You.. You said you were falling for me.. I kinda assumed you wanted this.."

"I do, but, I can't stop thinking of Caten."

"Well, She doesn't have to know."

"You want to cheat on Caten with me?"

"It's not really cheating when she has feelings for Phil."

"What?"

"Yeah.. We are only in a relationship because of you and Phil.. Wanted to make you jealous.. The plan has clearly backfired."

With that I kissed Dan with everything I had.. I didn't care anymore. I let the whole world disappear and all my thoughts slip away as I just focused on kissing Dan. We pushed against Caten's door as the kiss deepened. His tongue tickled my bottom lip asking for entrance which I granted. The door opens by mistake as our tongues battle for dominance. We find our way to the bed. This is wrong.. I'm doing this in my best friends room but, I want it so bad. I start to pull at the bottom of his 'The ring' top as our lips part to take the shirt off. Our lips meet again as he starts to pull off my checked shirt that I had over a Muse top.

"Deni.." he breathed out in shock.

"What?" I was confused to see him staring at my... arms. Oh fuck.. I know what I've done. Well done Deni..

"How did you get the cuts?"

"How do you think?"

"Where are they?" he growled.

"What?"

"The blades. Where are they?"

"In my room, hidden."

"We'll talk about this later." He then took my arms and started to plaster them in kisses.

"What are you doing?"

"what does it look like?" He didn't miss one cut. He then put one hand on my shoulder and one on my cheek. He started stroking my cheek with his thumb.

"You're loved.. Please don't cut. It hurts people around you.. It hurts me." I stare down at the floor as he lifts my chin.

"You want to resume what we were doing previously?" He gave me a cheeky wink and leaned me back on the bed, kissing me with so much passion and heat. I felt fireworks go off every time I opened my eyes to see his face, full of lust. He starts to pull off my muse top and very soon I am only wearing a bra and skinny jeans. He starts unbuttoning my jeans when I feel as if everything has just come crashing down on me.

"DAN.. HOW COULD YOU?" Caten's voice called from the door way as our eyes shot open and stared at her. He shuffled off me as Caten ran.. She ran like Phil did.. I've lost two of the most important people in my life.

Throwing my shirts back on Dan looks over with guilt covering his face.

"Should we try and find her?"

"I.." my voice broke as tears started to fall once again. Dan wrapped his arms around me.

"Shhh.. She'll be back soon. It's okay Deni..." He hushed me but I wasn't convinced everything would be okay. I struggled free from his grip and ran down the stairs as I sat myself on a the third step from the bottom with my head in my knees and hands around the back of my head hiding the fact I was crying. I wanted to cut so badly but knew I couldn't because Dan was upstairs. My thoughts were overwhelming and they were starting to give me a headache.. I don't think I've had to think this hard since I took my A levels back in May but this is a different type of thinking. Back then I already got taught all the answers and now, I have nothing to guide me. Just my mind that is failing to give me any answers. _Why did I say that to Phil? Where has he gone? Is he hurt? Lonely? Cold? Why did I tell him I had feelings for Dan? Am I that Greedy? 6 months ago if you told me I was even going to meet Dan and Phil I would of had a heart attack let alone to be in a relationship with that adorable, lion loving man that I'd been watching on my computer screen for so many years. But then I wanted more? Phil was perfect but I had to go and fuck it up and fall in love with his best friend? What's Dan got that Phil hasn't? They're both perfect but when I kissed Dan, it was far more powerful and meant more then any of the kisses I've had with Phil. Why is this happening? Why did I agree to do that with Dan? I knew she'd find out sooner or later._

"Deni?" I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and a voice I recognized better then any.

"Mum.." I look up to see my Mum worried and concerned.

"Honey.. Why are you upset on your birthday? Are the presents not good enough? I can get you something else"

"No.. The presents are amazing.. Anything I could of ever wanted. It's just.." I let out a deep sigh.

"What's wrong?" She then sat next to me on the step and put her welcoming arm around me.

"Nothing.. I'm fine!" I wiped my tears with my sleeve and sniffed a little "See!"

"You're 19 years old." I cut her off thinking she was trying to make me feel stupid.

"I know.. So I shouldn't be crying like a 4 year old over nothing.. I get it mum."

"You didn't let me finish. 19 years is a long time to know a person. I've been here comforting you for 19 years. I've known you since the day you were born. I know when you're upset.. You can tell me anything Den.. I'll be here for you." She replied in a comforting tone, squeezing my shoulder a little.

"It's n..nothing" I trip on my words a little feeling some more warm tears trickle down my face.

"It doesn't look like it. You can tell me. I'm your mother. I care about you more then you'd ever know. Please just talk"

"I.. Um. Well. You know Phil?"

"Yes.. Your boyfriend? Oh God.. Did he break up with you on your birthday? No one should do that.. I thought he was nice and polite and innocent.. What dickhead breaks up with a girl on their own birthday?"

"Mum.. You're making assumptions."

"Right? ..I'm sorry. Continue."

"Well, We were upstairs packing and then he asked me a question that I didn't know the answer to.."

"What question?"

"Um.. He asked me.. He asked me if I like Dan."

"Well.. Do you?"

"More then anything.. I don't know how I thought it was going to work out between me and Phil but I'm so selfish. I've stopped Phil from potentially being with a girl he actually cares about because he wasted his time on me. I'm a bitch.. Why do I have to ruin everything good?"

"Never talk about yourself that way! If you're such a bitch then explain to me how you've stopped many kids that are a few years younger then you from suicide and saved them from self harm and eating disorders."

"It's called being a good roll model."

"Bullshit. It's called being a good person."

"If I'm such a good person then how come I have no idea what to do? My whole world is falling apart.. Just crumbling beneath me. What started off to be the most beautiful dream has quickly turned into a dark nightmare."

"Tell Dan you're falling for him."

"Mum.. It's not that easy. He loves Caten. And.. I already did. We were um.. Doing.. Um.. Stuff in Caten's room when she walked in..."

"Oh.."

"Yeah, oh."

"Then how come Dan is upstairs feeling like crap and his 'love' has run out and is crying?"

"Because.."

"You seem to forget I've been here for 23 years longer then you. Things haven't worked out the way they're meant to. Your fans are right. Dan's meant to be with you and Phil's meant to be with Caten"

"Wha.. What?"

"I've seen the way she looks when you and Phil are sharing a moment together." How could I of been this blind.. It's obvious that Caten likes him.

"Wait.. You know about our fans?"

"Oh yeah.. I'm incredibly proud of you and Caten. Den.. You know what you need to do to make things better" Do I?

"Maybe you're right.. Maybe Caten and Phil were meant to-" I was cut off by a knock at the door.

"That's probably Caten and Phil now" My mum said to me as she answered the door.

"Heya Deni.. You've aged a lot! What happened?"

"Deni.. Who's this?"

I pretended I didn't know but it was clear I did.. I knew very well.

"Mum.. This is Chris and PJ.. Chris and PJ, This is my Mum."

"I'll put the kettle on, shall I. Do you want cake, boys?"

"That would be lovely. Thank you, Mrs.. What's your name?" Chris said in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"Call me Maddie.." Mum said, in a slightly aggregated tone.

"Thank you, Maddie. May I say, you are looking very beautiful indeed."

"Deni, Dear, Is this man okay?"

"He's fine.. A little confused, but, fine."

"Never been the same since I did the twerk"

"Yeah.. because that's what caused it." I said, mimicking the sarcastic tone he had used before.

Mum walked towards the kitchen to make drinks and cut some more cake.

"PJ.. What are you doing here?"

"Well.. It's your birthdays today and we wanted to give you a present"

"Aww.. That's sweet."

"PJ told me there was going to be a party." Chris whined.

"There was.. Sort of.. Kinda failed though."

"Maybe we can make it better.." PJ said, shyly.

"It's okay.. You can come in but, no party.. Not in the mood anymore."

"Okay." PJ said as Chris pushed past me and knocked me to the side.

"Lets get this party started mofo's!" He said, Jumping up in the air almost hitting Mum's lampshade. "Baby can't you see, I'm calling. A guy like you, should where a warning. This is Dangerous, I'm falling!" Chris started to sing and dance sexually in the middle of our hall. I was slightly confused and just happy that Max was playing minecraft and not able to see what was going on.

Caten's POV

I ran.. I ran as far as I could. I stopped when I reached an alley. Sinking to the floor I let my tears fall. _Why would Dan do this to me? What have I ever done to him? What have I ever done to Deni? Why does she hate me? Why would she do this? Why would he do this? Wait... He seemed happier with her then he ever has with me.. Maybe it's meant to be.. Maybe I should just except- No.. I can't. My boyfriend and my best friend cheating on me? How am I supposed to forgive him? Can I ever forgive him? Can I ever forgive her? She's my best friend.. The thought of loosing her is one I never would of thought I would be faced with.. I can't loose her. She means too much to me. She means more then any guy could. And.. If she is happy with Dan, shouldn't I be happy too? But I can't be happy knowing that I was actually falling for him while he liked my best friend._ Breathing in the cold Autumn air I let my tears fall freely as I played with my thumbs nervously. I then heard my text message tone. It was Deni.. Should I reply. I just need space right now

Deni's POV

"With or without you, with or without you. I can't live, With or without you!" Chris was now standing on the chair in the room we were all planning to hang out in, singing to Pj, who was by this point face-palming, Dan had joined us downstairs and was standing in the corner of the room trying not to laugh at his beautiful serenade.

"got any alcohol?" Pj asked in a desperate attempt to shut Chris up.

"You wanna get him drunk? Won't that be worse?" I asked Pj.

"Surprisingly enough he is actually the emotional drunk. He will be just like a 13 year old girl on their first period!" He said. He then added "and if worse comes to worse we can hit the bottle over his head and have something I like to call Chris' quiet time" none of us could hold it anymore and ended up laughing to the point where we were almost crying.

The laughter was broken by a knock at the door. This better be Caten or Phil.. Obviously it wasn't and there was a man and woman at the door. They both seemed familiar from somewhere. I didn't know where though.

"Hey, I'm Carrie and this is Alex. We were invited here by Chris. Something about a party?"

"umm... Sure. Come in I guess" It would be rude to turn them away but I was starting to get very scared about just how many people he'd invited.

We all stood in the room awkwardly waiting for Caten and Phil when, of course, there was another knock at the door.

There stood two men and two girls with colored hair. "Hey, I'm Jack and this is Dean. We were texted by Alex that there was a party here but it was kinda dead and needed some more people to brighten up the mood so what brighter then these two girls? I mean look at their hair!"

"Hey! My names Emma, Oh God, You're.. you! It's so good to meet you! I do youtube too in fact we all do! My channel is Emmablackery!" She talked to me with such confidence.

"Hi! I'm Bethan. My channel is MusicalBethan.. I'm also a big fan of your videos. You and Caten are hilarious"

I let them in. This is starting to turn into the first chapter of The Hobbit but instead of dwarfs it was youtubers. They better not steal all our food!

I led them into the room to see Chris dancing shirtless, obviously singing "celebrate good times come on! It's a celebration" Dan was by this point biting his fist trying desperately to not laugh at him- It would only encourage him to become more stupid. "oh my God.. I'm in the same room as Danisnotonfire" Emma was screaming, starting to fangirl. "I'm so sorry, It's just I never expected to see you in real life" She stared up at him. She was a lot smaller then me.. Probably only about 5"2. He was almost a foot taller then him and she just started to talk to him about her youtube channel. I took this as an opportunity to text Caten to ask her where she was.

* hey, where the fuck are you? You just run off randomly *

I awaited a reply.

* I can't believe you did that. I ran because I had nothing else to do *

I felt awful.

* know.. I'm sorry. * I said to her

"Senorita.. Did anyone ever tell you how amazing your hair smells?" Chris said to my mum, sniffing her hair a little.

"Your friend.. Is quite um.. Different.." my mum said in the calmest tone possible

* I just need space write now, okay? * she messaged back within a few seconds.

Phil's POV

Phil's POV

Me and Jinxx were walking to starbucks very slowly. Her long brown and red hair dancing in the wind.

"So.. Why were you out so late anyway?" She said to me, trying to break the silence.

"Clearing my head. It's been a long day."

"Ahw.. I'm sorry to hear that. You can tell me if you want.. might help to get it off your chest."

"I kinda fought with my girlfriend.. She likes my best friend."

"So.. Maybe you should let her go. She doesn't sound like a very good girlfriend if she prefers your friend."

"Maybe you're right.. but, I was falling for her best friend.."

"Oh.. So it's a weird love triangle thing.."

"I guess you can call it that.."

"Well.. You deserve so much better." She looked at me and smiled ever so slightly.

"OH MY GOD! AMAZINGPHIL!" oh great.. I can't go anywhere without getting recognized. A girl around the age of 15 came running up to me.

"Hey.. How are you?"

"I'm.. gre...great. I'm.. s..so..sorry. I nev..er thought.. I'd.. meet.. y..you."

"It's okay.. I'm just any regular person.. No need to be so nervous."

"Is.. Is Deni.. He..here?" My heart sunk a little.

"No.. She's back at her house."

"I wanted.. to.. to meet her.. to.. te..tell her.. tha..that she..she's the reason.. I st..stopped."

"Stopped what?"

"It doesn't matter. I've said too much!"

"I can pass the message onto her if you want.."

"Um.. She's the reason I don't cut anymore.."

"Oh.." This reminded me of just how amazing she was.

"Can I get a picture?"

"Sure!"

She stood next to me and held her phone in front of our face's. The shutter tone went off and her smile was the biggest I've seen all day. She looked down in disgust.

"Ugh.. I look fat."

"You look beautiful." I then hugged her really tight and didn't let go for about 3 minutes.

"Thanks.. Well I love you and can you pass the message onto Deni?"

"I'll try.."

"Bye!"

"Bye.."

"I'm guessing Deni's your girlfriend then.." I was then aware that I was still in Jinxx's company.

"Um.. Yeah.."

"She sounds like a good person, just things haven't worked out too well."

"Yeah.. She is a good person.. I shouldn't of forced her into answering a question I knew would be impossible to answer"

"Everyone makes mistakes.."

"I know.."

"Everyone has those days.."

"Are you okay?"

"Everyone knows what, what I'm talking about.."

"Um.."

"Everybody gets that way."

"Are you quoting Hannah Montana?" I started giggling at her.

"Yeah.. wanted to make you laugh." then the giggle turned into a laugh.

"Well.. You definitely succeeded!"

"Good! Now lets get this little cutie some coffee!"

"Um.. Jinxx... I have a Girlfriend..." I said she looked over at me and laughed.

"Did you think i was flirting?" She laughed some more "I have a boyfriend, Phil."

"Oh.. Okay. I thought you were flirting."

"Ha no. My boyfriends name is Finn. He is such a babe."

"Wow. Sounds great." I said laughing.

"Just so happens he's a youtuber too.."

"You know about my channel?"

"Of course!"

"Oh.. by any chance does your boyfriend have a twin"

"Yeah.."

"So your boyfriend is Finn from JacksGap?"

"Yeah.."

"Hm... He never told me he had a girlfriend..."

"He never told me he knew you." We then walked into Starbucks and got some coffee.

Deni's POV

Another knock at the door.. Why? Can't people just leave me alone?

"Hey. My name's Luke and this is Jason.. Emma texted us saying that the party is dead and that Crabstickz is sniffing your mum's hair.. Sounded like a pretty good party to us so we stopped making a video for this party.. Love your videos. Is Caten here too? You're both awesome.. Oh yeah, our youtube names! I'm Lukeisnotsexy and this is veeoneeye. Good to meet you finally. Let's get this party started!" Those last words.. I had heard them come out of Chris' mouth half an hour earlier. Still hasn't happened yet.

"And do the Harlem Shake.." Chris was air humping waving his hands in the air by this point, still shirtless.

"Chris, that was over quicker then it started" I heard Dan recycle one of his jokes from the 6th or 7th radio show, but still laughed.

Again.. Another knock at the door. Standing there was a familiar face.. Benjamin Cook. The host of Becoming Youtube with another familiar face because this was a youtuber me and Caten used to watch when younger, Charlie McDonnell. I let them in, not saying a word.

"Where is the par-" I cut Charlie off by simply saying "That room" and pointing to the room where all the bazaar events were happening.

"thanks." he said smiling. Charlie by the way.

"I know me and a friend grew up watching your videos"

"Do you mean Caten? Yeah.. I'm a big fan of you girl's videos!" He said to me.

"Umm, yeah. We've known each other since we were 6 so have grown up together." I said and smiled at him.

We finally reached the room and Chris was now being tackled by PJ, who was trying to get his shirt back on. Just the sight of this had made the whole room fill with laughter. It looked like some kind of awkward porn. Then my head started to become heavy.

"Deni.. Are you okay? You look a little pale.." my mum said.

"I um.. Yeah.. It's fine.."

"Deni.. You don't look so good." Dan said to me, putting an arm around my back. People started to crowd around as I felt my temperature start to rise and heart start to thud faster.

"I just need space" I exclaimed as I ran.. I ran like Caten and Phil.. I just ran.

* * *

**Wow.. Longest chapter yet.. This took a really long time to write. Hopefully you like it. I realise it's a little all over the place. Sorry about that. It's pretty hard to write with so many POV's included but I think I managed it. Hope you like it anyway! ~Diana**


	10. Deni? Deni!

Phil's POV

"So.. How exactly did you meet Finn then?" I asked her as we sat down with our drinks.

"Um.. Well. Where do I start? I was going through a tough time and I was randomly walking around the streets of London when I saw a bridge. Approaching it tears started to pour down my face. I looked into the mucky water that was a far way down to see if it was deep or not. The temptation was getting the better of me as I clutched the rail and breathed in deeply. I was about to jump when I felt a hand on my shoulder. 'Are you okay?' a voice that I recognised from the internet called to me. I turned to him and he gave me a look of concern. 'Yeah.. I'm great.. Never been better'. He then asked me if I wanted to get a coffee with him and things kind of took off since then. He's told me ever since it was love at first sight. Now everytime he holds me I'm reminded that he was the reason I'm still here."

"Aww.. That's one of the sweetest things I've ever heard. How long have you been together for?"

"5 months and 4 days. He's everything to me. It was hard to go out without him but he said he had to make a video with Jack so, we're going to hang out later."

"Well.. You sound very happy with him."

"I am.. Happiest I've been in a really long time."

"He sounds perfect for you.."

"He is..He really, really is. He said he's planning something amazing for our 6 month anniversary.. He's amazing."

"I think I should appologise to Deni.."

"You should, but, if you like Caten, then what's going to happen?"

"I like them both.. As greedy as that sounds, I just can't choose."

Deni's POV

I ran.. Wondering the streets of London the cold wind was stinging my tear stained eyes as I looked for a place where I could hide. I just wanted to cry. I couldn't take this anymore.. I've fucked everything up. Rain started to pour down.. Great timing. Thanks England. A small alley that looked empty came into sight across the road. The road was quiet and rarely had cars going up it so I just crossed without a thought. Big mistake. An industrial truck smashed into my body making everything inside of me feel as if it had quickly deteriorated. I felt lifeless as my body was flung and travelled for a little while. Time had slowed down. People started to crowd around me as my body came to a halt. Blood dripping from me. Head in excrusiating pain. My body motionless.

"Deni!"

I heard a voice I recognised better then any.. Caten was screaming at me as I heard her footsteps thud. She came down to my side and shook my shoulder as I hissed in pain. She put her arms around me and hugged me while crying even more. I then blacked out to the sound of her crying.

Caten's POV

I was in the alley crying when I saw someone about the cross the road. I then saw it was Deni.. Is she coming to find me? I stand up to go and hug her when a truck comes into view. She doesn't see it and before I know it she is being taken off her feet as the truck comes to a stop. I cry her name and go to her side. Blood dripping from her in all places as I shake her on her shoulder.. This can't be the end.. She hisses at me so I know shes still alive and then she opens her eyes. I hug her in relief but then she takes what seems to be her last breath. Her eyes close and she leans back a little.. Has she just died in my arms? No.. This can't happen. It just can't happen. I hear the piercing sound of sirens as an ambulance comes down the road. I watch some paramedics stablising her and putting her on a stretcher. She is then taken away. I do the only thing that's gotten me away from everything today. I run.

Dan's POV

There's a knock at the door.. That's probably Deni. Answering I get a surprise. Caten is standing there barely able to breathe with red eyes surrounded with black from where her eye makeup has run.

"Caten.." I said in shock "What happened?"

"I.. It's Deni..." The words sting me inside as I look at her, trying to hold back tears. I could tell something bad has happened.

"Wh...What happened with Deni?" I choke out, looking down at her as a few more tears escape her eyes.

"She.. I.. She got hit by a truck and.. I don't know if she's going to make it." her sentence fade toward the end as she pulls me in for a tight hug. I'm not crying. I'm just standing there emotionless from the shocking news I just received. I fail to give Caten the reassurance she needs right now because I am in pain. I can't hug back because my arms aren't letting me and soon my feet feel numb as well.

"Mum.." Caten calls to Deni's mum.. I'd never asked her why she calls her mum.. I guess it's just a bond she has with her.

"Caten dear.. are you okay."

"It's.. Deni.. We .. need to get to A&E... Now!"

"Right.. okay.. What happened?"

"Truck.. Hit her.. Might.. not... ma.. make it.." She is now choking after every word and is finding it hard to talk. The second time hearing this felt worse then the first and made a couple of tears I'd been holding in escape.

"But there's a room full of people.. What are we gonna do about them?" Caten is finally speaking in full sentances.

"The more the merrier? I mean, That Chris is quite a character and is pretty close to Deni"

"Only Chris and PJ are close to her."

"Okay.. Get rid of the rest!"

"No.. We can't do that." Caten said

"She doesn't know many of them.."

"But, It will show her that people care."

"Fine.."

We told everyone and they were incredibly concerned and ended all making there way to the hospital. Before we knew it, we were there. There was just one person missing that I knew she would want there more then anyone. Phil.

Phil's POV

"So wait, you think I'd be better with Caten?" I stepped back in shock as the words slipped out of her mouth.

"Um... Yeah.. Is that bad?

"I.. uh.. Just never.. Never knew I should be..." my cheeks turned pink as my phone went off. Good... I needed an excuse to stop this conversation.

"I need to take this.." I said as I tapped the button to answer.

"Hello.." It was Dan.

"Hi.. Can this wait."

"No.. It's about Deni"

"So.."

"So?" his voice sterned.

"I'm kinda busy with a friend at the moment."

"Look.. Your girlfriend is sitting in a hospital bed unconsious and all you can do is say you're busy with a friend."

"What.."

"She got hit by a truck about half an hour ago.. We're in the local A&E waiting to see her"

"How.. How bad is she?"

"Well, she's not concious.."

"Okay.. I'll be there as soon as possible" I hung up and stared into nothingness in shock.

"Everything okay, Phil?"

"Um.. Sorry Jinxx.. I gotta go..."

"where?"

"A&E.. It's Deni.. She's hurt."

"I'll come with you.."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah.. I'll just tell Finn to meet me there"

"You don't have to..."

"It's what friends do for each other.."

"Okay.. Let's go..."

Caten's POV

Phil arrived with a girl as a nurse walked in.

"Hey, wow, There's a lot of you here to support you're friend! Who's closest to her. I want to speak to them in private first. Your friends condition is very serious."

Everyone pointed to me. Why not Deni's Mum? I felt a lump form in my throat and brought myself to my feet, which resembelled jelly at this point, and stepped out the room.

"I'm sorry Miss but we do not know when she is going to wake up. She's been out for a long time now. For all we know, it could be the end for her. It's a extremely scary truth, but it may become a reality."

"No, No! It can't be a reality, I love her too much. She is my best friend and I can't afford to loose her. I know we fight far too often but, she's everything to me, everything I wanted to be back when I moved here. Kind, funny and now over the years I've known her for, I feel as if I have picked up every single one of her qualities. She's the reason I'm not on the street's of London with no money or food and the reason I've got a job I love doing. It can't be the end.. It can't be the end!"

"I'm sorry miss but I cannot promise anything. There has been a lot of bruising on her chest indicating that there may be breakages in the ribs but it is too risky to take her for a x-ray because if a rib is broken and there is any kind of movement then it can pierce her lung. If there's any kind of puncture in the lung it will stop the person from breathing. She's in a critical condition"

"Please, Please, there's something you can do, I'm sure there is!" I started pleading at the nurse.

"All I can do till further notice is give you some time with her. Try to be gentle considering she is really fragile at the moment"

I returned into the room and sat on the couch inbetween Ben and Phil with my hands in my knees, trying to hide the fact I was crying. I felt Ben's hand gently grip my shoulder trying to reassure me and Phil wrap his arm across my back.

"Well..." Deni's mum spoke to me as I just sat, shaking.


	11. A&E

Caten's POV

It has been almost a month since Deni went to the hospital. Dan wouldn't leave, and Phil stayed with me at the Flat almost every day. Sundays i stayed with Deni while the boys did there Radio Show but then when they finished Dan took my chair and Phil took me home. I tweeted for her that she was sick and everyone believed it. But now people were starting to think something more was going on. Dan started to skip his live shows, and so did Phil. They wanted to make sure we were okay, then Dan hasn't upload a single video since the accident and Phil and myself made a video but only to say we wouldn't be uploading for a while.

"Caten?" I looked over to Phil. He was driving mum's old car that she gave Deni and myself.

"Yeah?" i asked in an almost whisper.

"We have to record the video today.." He said looking over at me while the light was red.

"I know..." His hand then went to mine.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah..." I said looking out the window. Today was the day we were going to make a video explaining why none of us have done anything lately. We had to get a picture of Deni and Dan had to be in the video cause we were putting it on all our channels.

The light went green and Phil started to drive. I leaned my head back up against window and watched the buildings go by. About five minutes later we pulled up in the Hospitals car park and Phil got out of the car. I undid my buckle as he walked over to the door and opened it for me. When we walked out i put on Phil's sweat shirt and put the hood up and waited for Phil's arm to slither around me.

A week after Deni got hurt i was crushed and went back to self harming. One time Phil walked in and comforted me, kissed my cuts, and helped me clean up. He was there for me the whole time, never left me alone, some times when i was having nightmares he would come into my room and hold me for hours till i fell back asleep. He made me food some days, and some days we watched sappy movies. We spent a whole week watching the whole series of Supernatural together.

"Caten." Phil said while grabbing my arm before we walked in Deni's room. I looked over at him to see his concerned face. "Are you going to be alright?"

"Phil... I told you.. I'm fine." He put his hand on my face and lifted my chin.

"No your not. Your already starting to cry. I can bring you back home if you want." I looked at him and his face was stern but his eyes were sad.

"Its alright Phil. If i break down ill just go in the hallway. I promise." He looked at me a little longer then kissed my forehead.

"Alright love." I turned around and opened the door. The sound of Deni's heart beat echoed the room. Dan was fast sleep in the chair next to her bed with his hands holding hers, he looked so peaceful. He was curled up in a ball, his 'The Ring' shirt on with black sleep pants. He had socks on and his hair was half hobbit half normal. I looked over to Phil who had his Camera out and took a picture.

"Why are you taking a picture?" He looked down at me and smiled.

"Well... I thought Deni might have wanted to make sure non of us hurt ourselves while she was out. Also for memories." He said scrolling threw pics.

I looked back at Dan and Deni. I then studied Deni. She looked better then she did last week. The color was going back to her cheeks and her lips looked brighter. I walked over to her and watched her. Her chest rose and fell and her heart was going in a steady beat. The cuts and bruises on her face were fading away and she had a cast on her leg. Phil walked over to Dan and tapped his shoulder, Dan's eyes opened and he looked at the both of us.

"Hey.. Hey guys." He said in between yawns.

"Hey Dan... How is she doing?" Phil asked looking at Deni.

"The doctor's say she is in stable condition." He said. I looked down at her then at Phil.

"Alright... lets make this video." Phil said setting up the tripod. We all grabbed a chair and sat in front of the camera. Phil then turned on the Camera and smiled.

"Hello Internet." We all said at the same time.

"That was scary." Dan said fixing his hair.

Phil laughed then i looked at the camera. "Well.. Hello everyone i'm Caten AKA Havenolife957. Dan, Phil and myself thought we should do a video explaining why the boys haven't really done there live shows and why there Radio Show isn't as fun... and why none of us, even... Deni... haven't been doing videos." I looked over to the boys who were sitting there. I then looked back at the Camera. "This video will be on all our channels so if you see it on mine, Phil's, or Dan's you don't have to watch it again... unless you want to."

Phil then cut me off and looked at me. "Caten... I'll take over from here." He then looked at the Camera. "I didn't want her to break down on the Camera... Well... So as you all know Dan and I have had a relationship with these two girls. A lot of you have shipped us and we like that. But the thing is... Since we were all in relationships we never thought about our REAL feelings. Deni and I got in a fight and i ran off, Caten ran off to get me, Dan and Deni realized there feelings for each other, Caten walked in and took off. I met our new friend Jinxx, Deni got light headed and ran. That's when Caten watched her, get hit by a truck..." With that I started to cry. I got up and walked out of the room while Dan watched me go. I walked out into the hall and sat up against the wall and cried.

Phil's POV

Caten stood up with tears falling down her eyes. She turned around and walked right out of the room. Dan looked over to me and shifted his head over to the door way, i nodded and got up and walked away while hearing Dan explain that this was hard for Caten. I walked out the door and almost walked into her. She was sitting on the floor, her knees up to her chest and her arms hiding her face. I sat down next to her and wrapped my arm around her.

"Hey... Are you okay?" I asked her. She shook her head and moved her face from her arms to look at me.

"I j-just c-can-cant s-sit th-there wh-when m-my best fr-frie-friend is b-be-behind me pr-prob-probably d-dying." She said choking on almost every word. I pulled her close to me and kissed her forehead. She cried and i held her there. She cried for about a 10 minutes. I whipped her tears away and kissed her head softly every few minutes. After a while we went back into the room and Dan was finishing up the video. He turned the camera off and looked at us.

"Well... I hope all this drama blows over soon.." Caten nodded. I watched her every move. Her lean body was pale, she hadn't been eating much lately, like she was starving herself. Her lips were a light pink and her eyes were always sad. Her fingers were even to begining to become boney. She was trying to be graceful when she moved but it really didn't work out. She sat and i looked at Dan.

"We will be right back." I said to Caten as she looked at me. She nodded while Dan and myself walked into the hall way.

"The poor girl..." Dan said closing the door.

"She wont eat, she keeps having nightmares, and she looks like she is dying because she is up and around and Deni is not."

"Well... They are best friends..." Dan looked at the ground.

"What are you getting at?" I asked confused.

"Well... You know every time i was sick and in the Hospital you were always having a cold or a little pale... Its like the same thing... but since Deni is on the verge of life or death its more extream. Deni is everything to Caten as Caten is everything to Deni. I bet if the roles were reversed Deni would look and act the same way." The look on his face was serious. I was a little taken back on how he could think of such an amazing way to point this out to me.

"Your right Dan..." I looked down at the ground. "Why didnt i think of that?" He shrugged then looked at the door.

"We should get back to her before something good or bad happens." I nodded and we walked back into the room. Caten was sitting in a chair, my hoodie wrapped around her tightly. She was watching Deni. Her chest rising and lowering in perfect beat with her heart. Caten had a few tears escape and then she looked at me. I walked over and stood behind the chair and put my hand on her shoulder.

"She need to wake up..." Caten said lightly.

"Well.. You need sleep..." I answered. She scowled at me then looked at Dan.

"Have you been reading to her?" He nodded and she sighed and got up. She slowly walked over to the window and look out to the eavning sky. "I miss her..."

"We all do." I said walking over to her and wrapping my arms around her waist. "Give it time." She sniffled and i kissed her head.

"Well.. You never know... She could wake up-" Dan was about to finish his sentence when Deni's heart rate went up.

"Whats going on!" Caten started to freak out. She tried to run to Deni but i held her back. "Phil let me go!"

"Deni?!" Dan almost yelled.

"DENI?"


	12. Awaken

Deni's POV

I hear mumbles from voices I have grown to love more then anything over the last month. Those were voices of people who care. The people I care about more then anything. This whole time I've been lying here lifeless, I could hear them. Here them talking about how depressing it's been with me lying here, hear them talking about wanting me to wake up. I know I have to try for them. But at the same time I know I deserve this. I broke those three amazing people's heart's. I deserve this. But they don't. This has clearly affected them. Have they forgiven me? I can't work it out. This whole time Dan has been begging me to wake up while holding my hand and crying by my side but, I'm just too weak. The doctors wouldn't of kept me on life support for this long if they didn't have hope though, would they? I have to try to wake up. I have to try. I have to.

"Deni?!" Dan called my name. What's going on?

My eyes start to feel heavy. My heart rate increases. Sweaty hands start to shake my fragile shoulders. Then cold hands that feel bony and just as fragile as mine touch my arm gently. Caten? My eyes flutter open and I am met by a blur. I close then eyes as tightly as I can and then open them again. Concerned eyes are staring into mine.

"Deni?" Phil says in disbelief. I try to talk but I was met by a large lump in my throat. I cough a few times.

"H-hi" I choke out.

"Deni!" Caten screams out, throwing her arms around me. I try to re-adjust myself so I'm facing up but Dan pins me down gently.

"Don't push yourself. We can tell you're exhausted." He smiles at me.

A few minutes pass and I hear them pulling chairs around my bed and sitting down in them. Dan takes my hand just like he has this entire time.

"I've missed you so much" He says to me.

"Me too. I've been worried sick" Caten says to me as she stands up once again. When she comes into view I notice she is fragile and pale, just like me.

"And Jinxx has been worried too." Phil says.

"Who?" I say in a hushed whisper because it's all I can manage.

"Well a little while ago- on your birthday when I ran away- I was sitting on a park bench in the cold and she came up to me and made sure I was alright. We then went for coffee and that's when I got the call that you were in hospital. She came with me to the hospital"

"Yeah, she's really nice and likes a lot of the same things as us" Dan added on.

"And she is very pretty too. We think you'll like her." Caten added on.

"I heard her talking one day when I was asleep." I say, once again in a faint tone.

"Wait, you could hear us?" Phil said in shock.

"Didn't you know? She couldn't hear us the whole time- only when the life support was on the comatose pulse, she could hear us. When it was on the sleeping pulse, she couldn't. She's now on the awake pulse" Dan informed him. It all seemed new to him.

"I'm sorry, I kinda forgot." Phil said.

"It's okay Phil, I didn't know either." I heard Caten telling him.

"But anyway, Jinxx has been coming here every so often to check up on you and bring food for Dan" Phil said.

"One day she brought her boyfriend. Just so happens he's Finn from jacksgap" Caten said

"Really?" I choke. I can't talk properly. I have little strength and just talking exhausts me.

"Yeah. I also texted her-" Phil was cut off from his sentence by Jinxx coming in.

"IS IT TRUE?! DID SHE ACTUALLY WAKE UP?" I hear a voice I only recognize a little shouting.

"Hey" I say. She runs over to my bed and looks down at me. Her long hair brushes onto my face gently as she looks at me.

"Hey.. my names Jinxx." I giggle, which hurts my chest because of the injuries.

"I know. I've heard a lot about you"

"It's great to see you're awake"

"I feel like death. My chest and head are in more pain then I've ever experienced and wherever I try to move any of my limbs a sharp sudden pain shoots through them" I say.

"That's because you've broken 5 ribs, your left leg, your right arm, fractured your right foot and when you got hit, your head got a large wound in it which got stitched almost immediately once you got here." Dan said, his thumb stroking the back of my hand.

"Oh.."

"Yeah, you can see why we were so scared." Jinxx said.

"Does Mum know I'm here?" I ask, yawning slightly but stopping myself because of the pain in my chest.

"Yeah. She's been coming here but kept it a secret from Max because he's got GCSE mocs soon and she wants him to revise rather then worry about you" Caten said. I yawned again, my eyes getting heavier.

"Anyway, you look tired. I'm gonna leave you to sleep. I'll be back soon, okay?" Jinxx said. I tried nodding but even that caused pain.

"You guys can go too if you want." Dan said, still stroking my hand. Why is he acting like this?

"Okay.. the doctor who box set got delivered today so me and Caten are going to be watching that. See you later."

I heard the door close and knew that meant they had left. I took this as an opportunity to talk to Dan.

"Why are you acting this way?" I choke out.

"Acting what way?"

"Well, what happened to you and Caten? Why is Phil the one comforting her and you're the one staying with me?"

"Oh yeah, it's a lot to go into. When you're better we'll explain it. I missed you so much.." he said, obviously trying to change the subject.

"I missed you too. I never knee how boring it is lying in a bed and listening to the hospital radio." I said.

"We've requested songs for you a few times.. not sure how much the elderly people of the hospital appreciated sleeping with sirens."

"You told them to play screamo?"

"Yeah, well it was actually one of the ones off if we were a movie, this would be your soundtrack which are acoustic so more gentle" he said to me.

"Oh okay"

"And I dedicated a muse song to you as well."

"Really? What one?"

"Um.. endlessly." He said. I tried to widen my smile but it hurt too much.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I even sang along.."

"No you didn't.. we're in a hospital" I said in a jokey way.

"You think that stopped me?"

"Well, most people don't sing in a hospital"

" Hopelessly I'll love you endlessly, Hopelessly I'll give you everything!" He sang out at the top of his voice moving his hands to emphasise certain words causing me to laugh a little but then stop because the pain was too intense.

"Okay, okay, I believe you." He laughed and went back to holding my hand.

"Also, Caten put our show on while she was here and we were at bbc radio 1"

"I know, I heard. That girl who asked if I was okay last week was sweet.. she seemed so worried even though she didn't know what was going on"

"Yeah, lots of your subscribers are getting scared."

"I feel so bad.. why did I have to upset Caten like that.. none of this would of happened if it wasn't for me being greedy and falling for a guy I knew I couldn't be with" I said.

"Don't say that. You can't help it if you don't love Phil and, who say's you can't be with the guy you like?" He said, obviously knowing I was talking about him.

"I dunno.."

"Well anyway, you should get some sleep." He said.

"Okay, night.."

"Night" he said, kissing my forehead lightly. With that I fell into an easy sleep.


	13. Moving in

Dan's POV

A few days after Deni woke up from her coma the doctors managed to stabilise her enough to take her in to the operating theatre to treat the internal damage that had been caused. After coming out of the theatre she was given pain killers every 4 hours and told to take a heavy breath or cough every hour to prevent infections from occurring due to the breakages in her ribs. After another week in hospital she was ready to leave and go home however she had to be in a wheel chair because she has too many breakages to walk on crutches. Before the accident we'd planned on Deni staying with Phil and Caten staying with me but now it wasn't necessary. Caten has been looking after Deni a lot- feeding her, watching tv with her, making sure she takes pain killers regularly and takes a deep breath regularly. One night Deni called me saying how she'd just woken up from a nightmare so I made the small walk from the upstairs flat that me and Phil live in to the one downstairs and let myself in with the spare key Caten had given us. I then went to her room and talked to her for a while and then held her gently in my arms so she could fall asleep again. Today we were planning on just having a lazy film day at their flat that still didn't have much furniture because they hadn't even moved in before Deni got hit.

"What film are we watching guys?" Phil asked as he looked through the popular choises on netflix.

"Um.. the hobbit?" Caten suggested.

"Deni, you okay with that?" Phil asked as Deni looked blankly at the coffee table.

"Yeah.. whatever. I really don't mind." She mumbled. She hasn't been herself lately, but then, who would? She's had a road accident and missed a month of her life when she could have been making videos and planning small tv projects that had been offered to her and Caten.

"Okay well, I'm just going to-" Phil was mid-sentence when he was interrupted by a knock at the door. Caten went over to answer it, placing the bowl of popcorn she had gotten from the kitchen on the table where Deni was staring and then answering the door. She came back to the lounge with Jinxx who looked particularly emotional and had tear stained cheeks, blood shot eyes and most her eye make up run.

"Jinxx, what's wrong?" Phil said as he guided her to the sofa that I was sitting on one end of with Deni sat beside me. She sat in the middle on the other side of Deni and took a deep breath in. By this point everyone in the room was observing her to see whether she was going to tell us what was wrong. After a few moments she finally spoke.

"I um.. it's nothing.."

"..don't bullshit us. We know when a friend's unhappy" I said, trying to be comforting but I was sure it came out more sassy then anything. I kept my arms wrapped loosly around Deni as I spoke.

"Well.. um. Me and Finn kinda had a massive arguement"

"Oh God.. I'm sorry to hear that." Deni said placing her good hand on Jinxx's shoulder and squeezing it gently.

"Yeah.. I need to move back into my university halls because we were living together but now I know it will be too awkward to carry on living with him like normal"

"Well.. we have a spare room upstairs.. it's nothing big but it's not exactly small.. it's your's if you want it.." Deni said.

"Yeah, you're welcome to live here." Caten added on

"Are you serious?!" She exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah, why not?" Caten said.

"Okay.. you won't regret this. Thank you so, so much!" She said hugging both Caten and Deni.

"Do you want us to get your stuff for you?" Phil asked.

"Um.. I could probably get Finn to drop it off. He's not a complete dick. The fight was my fault anyway."

"I'm sure it wasn't." Deni said, stretching the hand that was on her shoulder around her back and stroking up and down it to try and comfort her.

"Yeah, well, it's not really something I want to talk about right now"

"Understandable." I said.

"Anyway, do you guys want to watch this now?" Phil said innocently.

"Yeah okay." Deni said.

"Um.. do you mind if I stay and watch too?" Jinxx asked, scratching her neck awkwardly.

"Well, you live here now.." Caten said smiling at her. She smiled back as Phil pressed play and we all shuffled closer together (making sure we didn't hurt Deni) and watched the film. The only time anyone moved was to get more popcorn or to get more comfortable but either way, it was the first time we'd spent together properly in months. After 3 hours the film was finally coming to an end as Smaug's eye opened and the credits started to play.

"Well.. what do you guys want to do now?" Caten said while stretching.

"Mario kart?" Phil asked. Deni held up her hand that was broken to show him she couldn't.

"Sorry, I forgot for a second" Phil said innocently.

"Don't worry about it.. you guys can play if you want. I kinda just want to be on myself anyway" Deni explained

"Okay. But, you need your pain killers in 10 minutes, Deni." Caten said while standing up and grabbing the bowl of popcorn that we'd finished we'd finished long ago.

"I'm just gonna text Finn to ask him to bring my stuff.." Jinxx said as she got out her phone and started tapping the screen.

As Jinxx finished her text Caten helped Deni to her bedroom while Phil set up Mario Kart. I heard Caten running down the stairs and enter the room once again before Jinxx handed me a controller. I placed it down on the table and then stood up and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Jinxx asked.

"I'm just going to see if Deni's alright." I responded, turning towards the door once again.

"She said she wanted to be alone" Caten said.

"I know, I just don't believe her" I said. I then walked out the door without another word and made my way to Deni's room. I stood outside the door, about to go in but then stopping myself. My inner thoughts told me to knock so I tapped the door quietly in case she was sleeping. No response. I then went in figuring that if she was asleep I could just go back out. As I walked in I heard a familiar song playing in the background and saw her lying on her bed on one side. I then heard sniffs coming from her direction and walked over to her bed.

"Deni.. are you okay?" I said gently, lying down next to her in a sort of spoon position but not as intimate. This was more just for support.

"Yeah," she sniffed "just.." she stopped to think of an excuse "in a lot of pain"

"Are you sure?"

"No." She exclaimed before bursting out crying. I put an arm around her and pulled myself closer to her, placing a hand on her stomach.

"Shh.. it's okay. Don't worry." I hushed using my other hand to stroke her hair. I kissed the side of her cheek so many times trying to make her calm enough to tell me what is wrong.

"Shh.. What's wrong, Den?" I asked, calling her the nickname that most her family and close friends reffered to her as.

"J-ju-just th-that I-I-I ha-have b-b-been o-on t-tumblr an-and ask a-and p-p-people are gi-giving me s-s-so m-uch hate b-b-because I-I haven't been a-a-able t-to m-m- make a video i-in ages and al-s-so b-because I am d-d-dating Ph-Ph-Phil which isn't even t-true an-any m-more ."

"Deni, people on youtube are always going to get hate. It's something we have to deal with"

"Th-they're s-s-sending m-me d-death th-threats and t-t-telling m-me to e-end m-my l-l-life. Th-that I'm u-useless an-and a w-waste of sp-space. Tell-tell-telling me I-I'm ugly, f-fat, hor-horrible, stup-pid, worthless.. do y-you know t-the worst p-part?"

"What?"

"I believe it."


	14. Sorry

Hey everyone. Sorry we havent updated in a while. Something happened to Diana (Deni) and she wont be back for a few more days... or weeks... So this is going to be a break from this story. I myself will be continuing a story on here about Harry Potter myself and if Alyx wants to she can start her own story aswell.

I thought you should all know,

Love,

Camrin.

P.S.

I will be posting my story as soon as i finish the first chapter :D


End file.
